


A Love Between Three People

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, jb might be a little stupid sometimes, mark pops up like twice, park jinyoung is the smartest person alive, smitten youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Youngjae used to be fine with just looking at Jaebum, but now he wanted more...





	1. Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you should know:  
> Youngjae is in college and he works at a convenience store with Jinyoung  
> Jaebum takes care of his 8 year old sister Mina. He doesn't go to school, but he does work.  
> The rest of GOT7 may pop up randomly  
> Also there will be smut and this IS NOT a slow building story(I'm not a fan of those)

From his position behind the counter, Youngjae stared at the striking man across the street. He was tall with glorious broad shoulders, shiny dark hair with matching mysterious dark eyes, and he had ivory skin that looked as smooth as chocolate. The convenience store Youngjae worked at was located across the street from an apartment complex so he saw the stranger quite often. This morning he had the pleasure of seeing him take out his trash…topless. It was a well appreciated treat to his wondering eyes, that man had an amazing six pack.

 

But it wasn’t like Youngjae had a crush on him or anything (he didn’t even know him), he just enjoyed looking at him.

 

He managed to catch a glimpse of the guy almost every time he worked, that was usually the highlight of his shifts. They’d never spoken before, even when he rang him up at the register, he was too afraid to say anything.

 

What would they talk about anyway? He was positive that the attractive stranger was older than him, though, because he was friends with Youngjae’s manager Jinyoung, and Jinyoung was two years older than him. He was also positive that the stranger had a daughter, he’d seen him walking her to the elementary school down the street countless times. She looked just like him too, pretty little girl she was.

 

Youngjae wondered how old the guy was when he had her because she looked like she was at least 7. That meant he had to have been a teenager. That young? Youngjae also wondered where the little girl’s mother was. He’d never seen a woman come from his apartment. Maybe she left him? Or maybe she died?

 

He watched the stranger retreat back into the apartment complex, and so ended his G-rated peep show. Youngjae was a tad disappointed, it was his first time seeing the stranger half-naked and it ended way too prematurely in his opinion; but then again, he felt like he could stare at him all day. He probably would if given the chance.

 

“You know you’re not being as discreet as you think you are, Youngjae-ah,” he heard someone say. Youngjae turned to see Jinyoung approaching him, “Jinyoung-hyung,” he quickly said and attempted to make it look like he was doing some kind of work by aligning candy jars on the counter. “At ease Youngjae, I didn’t come to nag,” Jinyoung assured through an eye-smile. Youngjae let out a small sigh of relief and then addressed the elder’s previous statement, “Was I staring that hard?” he asked, now he felt guilty.

 

“Like a lovesick kitten,” Jinyoung conceded as he made his way behind the counter, “You know I can introduce you guys. That way you won’t have to continue to gaze so longingly from afar.” Youngjae found that he liked the way his manager spoke, Jinyoung was a literature major in school so a lot of the things he said sounded as if they were being read from a book.

 

He smiled at his manager, “No thanks, I think I’d be too nervous to say anything intelligent to him,” he declined shaking his head, “Besides it’s not like I have a crush on him, I just like looking at him.” Youngjae was saying that more to himself than to Jinyoung, like he was reassuring himself that having a crush on that gorgeous guy was a bad idea. Jinyoung shrugged, “OK, but he’s a really great guy,” he told the younger nonchalantly, “and he’s single.”

 

Youngjae’s eyebrows rose at that, but dropped back down when Jinyoung added, “But since you don’t have a crush on him, I guess that doesn’t matter. ” With one last glance at the apartment complex, “I’m taking my break,” Youngjae said as he left towards the back of the store.

<>

Youngjae groaned sleepily and rested his head on the counter, “Why did I pick up this stupid graveyard shift? What was I thinking?” he whined to himself. He knew why he did it though, he needed the extra money and working the graveyard shift was the best way for him to get it. He was working from 11 to 7, all night. He looked at his watch, it was barely 2AM. He was beginning to regret choosing to work at a 24-hour convenience store, but he needed money for immediate expenses since his parents would only pay for school related expenses.

 

He released an obnoxious yawn and thanked God he didn’t have class the next day. The only good thing about graveyard shift was that no one usually came in except the occasional drunken college student looking for booze or the sexually driven couple coming to buy condoms. Youngjae looked up when he heard the small bell ding over the door.

 

His breath caught when he saw that it was the attractive stranger from across the street. What was he doing out so late? And where was his daughter? Youngjae watched him head towards the back of the store, he tried his best to see which isle the stranger went down but the stupid counter was preventing him from fully looking around the corner. He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and waited for the guy to return.

 

Children’s aspirin, children’s cough syrup, children’s throat lozenges, and a box of jasmine tea: apparently his daughter was sick. Youngjae swallowed down his pill of nervousness and smiled at the tired man, “You know, uh, it would probably be better to mix the aspirin with orange juice instead of tea. It makes the taste better going down,” he quickly suggested. He wasn’t trying to give advice, his daughter may have preferred tea, but it was the only relevant thing he could think of to say.

 

‘God, you could’ve just said ‘hi,’ he yelled at himself, ‘It sounds like you’re trying to tell him what to do.’ 

 

The guy stared at Youngjae with raised brows for a moment before he walked over to the freezers and grabbed a carton of orange juice. “Thanks, I actually meant to grab some juice,” he kindly said to Youngjae as he placed it on the counter, “My sister just woke up with a fever and my mind is all over the place right now.” Youngjae was shocked at how smooth the stranger’s voice was and also a bit relieved to find out that the little girl was his sister and not his daughter.

 

“Um, I’m sorry, but I have to check your I.D. before I ring up the medicine. Store policy,” Youngjae told him. “Oh right,” the stranger said as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Youngjae didn’t really have to check his I.D.(he knew he was over 18), but he was curious to know the stranger’s name since he never thought to ask Jinyoung.

 

He accepted the I.D. and studied it, ‘Im Jaebum and his birthday is January 6, 1994,’ that was all he allowed himself to read before he quickly handed the small plastic card back over, he already felt like he was looking at it too long and didn’t want to seem like a freak.

 

Youngjae quickly scanned the items and bagged them, “15.45,” he said. Jaebum pulled a 20 out of his wallet and placed it on the counter. “Keep the change,” he said, “Call it a tip for the reminder.” He gave Youngjae a small smile and grabbed his bag, “See you around, Youngjae,” he nodded before he took his exit.

 

Youngjae watched Jaebum cross the street in awe, “He knows my name,” he mumbled to himself. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, “He knows my name,” he said again in amazement. Youngjae knew he shouldn’t feel so happy because he wore a nametag so everyone who came in today knew his name, but the fact that Jaebum actually said it made him happy.

 

Youngjae decided, right then and there, that he loved the graveyard shift. Youngjae now knew the stranger’s name. He now knew that the little girl was not his daughter. He was able to speak with Jaebum and help him out and earn a tip. And he got to hear his name roll off the tongue of such an attractive man, he never realized how pleasant his name sounded until he heard it spoken in Jaebum’s velvety voice.

 

Youngjae’s eyes popped open as realization crashed down around him, “Oh crap, I think I’m in love with him,” he muttered to himself. He panicked, how had this snuck up on him? At one point he was satisfied with just looking at him, but now he wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to get closer to him. He wanted to get closer to Jaebum, but how do you tell someone you just met that you’re in love with him?

 

Youngjae groaned again and lightly banged his head against the counter, he was back to hating the graveyard shift.


	2. Small Talk

Not too much had happened between Youngjae and Jaebum since that night a month ago. Although, Youngjae was definitely more cognizant of his feelings for Jaebum, which meant that they were easier to hide. Jaebum seemed to pop up more, or maybe it just seemed that way to Youngjae. He felt like Jaebum happened to drop by whenever he was working, like the elder knew his schedule or something. 

 

There were also acknowledgements now: whenever he was in a rush, Jaebum would give a nod and say a quick, “Annyeong-haseyo Youngjae-ah.” And sometimes, when he had time, Jaebum would take time to ask him how he was and how his day was going. Though their conversations didn’t last more than 2 minutes, Youngjae found himself looking forward to their interactions.

 

Youngjae’s head perked up when he heard the bell ding over the door, “Relax Youngjae, it’s not Jaebummie,” Jinyoung laughed out, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit. Youngjae looked over his shoulder at his manager, “I don’t know what you’re talking about manager-hyung, I was just excited to see a new customer,” he defended. 

 

Jinyoung’s knowing grin never faltered, he was unconvinced, “Right, so I guess you won’t care that he’s making his way across the street now,” the elder said nodding towards the gigantic glass windows. Youngjae’s head whipped around only to see the completely empty street. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as Jinyoung’s laughter filled his ears. 

 

His cheeks burned just a bit and he turned to glare at the elder, “You almost gave yourself whiplash there kid,” Jinyoung taunted. “You’re not funny,” Youngjae said through a pout as he leaned back against the counter. “I’m sorry Youngjae-ah, but your crush is so painfully obvious I couldn’t help it,” Jinyoung apologized, though his grin was still there.

 

“Is it really?” Youngjae questioned, surely he wasn't that transparent. Jinyoung nodded, “Really.” OK, maybe he was that transparent, or maybe Jinyoung was highly intuitive. He hoped it was the latter. Youngjae let out a small sigh, he may as well confide in his manager now. 

 

“I don’t know how it happened Jinyoung-hyung, one second I’m fine with just looking and the next, I’m head over heels for him,” the younger explained, “I don’t even know anything about him.” “You know you like him,” Jinyoung offered with a shrug. 

 

Youngjae gave his manager a stale face, “You’re not helping hyung,” he complained, “You’re his friend, tell me about him.” Jinyoung grinned wider, “Why don’t you find out on your own,” he suggested as he nodded toward the door again. Youngjae laughed and shook his head, “I’m not falling for that again,” his said firmly. 

 

“Falling for what?” he heard a velvety smooth voice ask. Youngjae’s face paled as he hopped off the counter, “Um nothing Jaebum-hyung,” he quickly deflected as he turned around. He smiled brightly at the elder, “How can I help you today?” Jaebum couldn’t help but return Youngjae’s smile, it was infectious, “I actually came to see Jinyoungie,” he informed the younger. He nodded at his friend, “Hey Jinyoungie, did you bring my shirt?” he asked.

 

“Yes Jaebum, I brought it. Wait here and I’ll get it,” Jinyoung pinched Youngjae’s side lightly, quickly glanced over Jaebum, and then back at Youngjae. Youngjae glared at Jinyoung and shook his head. Jinyoung sighed, threw his hands up, and made his way towards the back room. 

 

“Um OK, what was that?” Jaebum asked leaning on the counter. Youngjae smiled nervously at the dark-haired man, “I don’t know, Jinyoung-hyung is kind of weird,” he diverted with a wave of his hand. Jaebum raised a brow at Youngjae, not fully convinced, “Yea…right” he mumbled. 

 

Awkward pause. 

 

“So why is manager-hyung borrowing your clothes?” Youngjae asked leaning on the counter as well. Jaebum shrugged and laced his fingers together, “He wanted to wear something cool for his date last week.” “Yea I can see why he would go to you for that,” Youngjae conceded with a nod. Jaebum smiled and asked, “You think I dress cool?” “Yes,” Youngjae nodded again, “You dress cool, look cool, and act cool.” 

 

‘OK Youngjae stop, you sound like a school girl. Next thing you know, you’ll be calling him ‘Oppa,’ he chastised himself.

 

Jaebum’s smile widened, he seemed genuinely happy with the compliment. “Well if I’m cool, then you’re cute,” the elder complimented back. Youngjae felt his face burn at that, “What?” he asked in disbelief. It was Jaebum’s turn to nod, “Yes, by far one of the cutest guys I’ve ever seen,” he nonchalantly revealed. 

 

Youngjae was taken aback, he had no idea how to react to this. He was not expecting to be praised by Jaebum, ever. “Um thank you,” he nervously said through a knee-jerk eye-smile. 

 

Youngjae stood up straight when he heard footsteps approaching, he knew it was his manager. “Alright JB, here’s your shirt,” Jinyoung said as he handed over the brown shopping bag that held his friend's black and grey color-block button down, “thanks again.” Jaebum accepted the bag, “No problem, and I hope you got it dry cleaned first,” he said peering in the bag. 

 

“If by dry cleaned you mean had my eomma wash and iron it, then yes I did,” Jinyoung told his friend with a smile. “Why in the world is Eomma Park still doing your laundry?” Jaebum queried through a chuckle. Jinyoung shrugged and rested an elbow on Youngjae’s shoulder, “She doesn’t, but once she heard it was your shirt she insisted. You know you’re her favorite of my friends,” he replied.

 

Jaebum nodded, “Yea, she thinks my sense of responsibility is charming. She says she wants you to be more like me.” "That will never happen," Jinyoung denied with a shake of his head.

 

Youngjae silently listened to the two friends’ conversation and wished it was him laughing with Jaebum so freely. They seemed so close, he wanted that same closeness with Jaebum. Well maybe not the same, he was pretty sure Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship was platonic and he did NOT want that. He wanted what Jinyoung had, but amplified.

 

He was broken free of his thinking when he heard Jaebum say, “Well I have to get going, I have to pick Mina up from school.” Jinyoung nodded, “Tell her that Jinyoung-oppa says hello,” he requested. Jaebum grinned as he backed up towards the door, “Will do. See ya Jinyoungie,” he said and then smiled at Youngjae, “Until next time, Choi Youngjae.” Youngjae smiled brightly, "Next time," he agreed and waved as Jaebum took his exit.

 

“What’s got you so smiley?” Jinyoung asked nudging the younger. Youngjae opted not to tell his manager about the praise he’d just received, “I’m always smiley,” he retorted. Jinyoung raised a brow, “But you’re just a little bit more smiley than usual. Even your eyes are smiling,” he pried nudging the younger again. 

 

“My eyes are always smiling too hyung, you’re imagining things,” Youngjae said before he turned to ring up a customer. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes in skepticism, “Mmmhmm,” he mumbled. ‘You don’t have to tell me Youngjae, I already know, and hyungie is going to help you two get together,’ Jinyoung devilishly thought. Those two deserved to get together and he was going to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JINYOUNG IS SUCH A GOOD FRIEND! DON'T YOU THINK?


	3. Flour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUNGJAE LENDS A HELPING HAND

“Wah daebak Youngjae-oppa,” Mina complimented in astonishment, “How’d you learn to do that?” She excitedly kicked her legs from her place on the island counter and waited for a reply. Youngjae smiled and lifted the drinking glass he was holding, “My eomma taught me how to do this when I was about your age,” he answered. 

 

He rarely made cookies now that he was grown, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching back into his childhood now that he was given the chance. He dusted the bottom of the glass with more flour and pressed it into the next ball of sugar cookie dough, he lifted the glass again after a few seconds and the newly flattened dough ball sported the design of the bottom of the glass, doing this was the only part about making cookies he actually enjoyed.

 

Mina’s dark brown eyes sparkled in awe as she cheered again, “So cool,” she looked over at her brother, who was pouring cake batter into a pan, “Isn’t he cool Jaebum-oppa?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes and waited for him to agree with her. Jaebum looked up from his task and smiled at his little sister, “Yes Mina, Youngjae-ah is very cool,” he easily agreed. 

 

Youngjae pretended not to hear the compliment and continued with his work of imprinting on the dough balls. He had to remember to buy Jinyoung a ‘thank you’ gift, he was the reason Youngjae was here hanging out with Mina and Jaebum. Jinyoung had dragged the nervous Youngjae along with him to help Jaebum and Mina bake for her class’ bake sale. But as soon as they arrived, Jinyoung had made up some bogus excuse about having to cover for another employee, leaving Youngjae alone with the siblings.

 

It was his very first time meeting Mina and his very first time hanging out with Jaebum outside the convenience store, he was feeling twice as nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on both siblings. After the trio had spent about an hour preparing dough for 50 cookies and batter for a cake, Youngjae had unconsciously showcased his special cookie design trick.

 

Mina smiled brightly at Youngjae, her dark bangs tickling her thick brows, “No one else will be bringing cookies like these, they’ll be too busy making theirs in the shape of hearts,” she confidently told him, her round cheeks were covered in flour. Youngjae laughed and nodded, “You’ll definitely have the most popular cookies. No one’s gonna even look at the other kid’s cookies,” he guaranteed while poking her nose. 

 

He knew it was super corny to say that, but her adorable smile brought out his inner cheesiness. “Yah, oppa’s cake is going to be good too Mina,” Jaebum playfully yelled in a jealous tone, “It’s not just about Youngjae’s special cookies.” “Jaebum-oppa, don’t be jealous, your cake is going to be awesome too,” Mina reassured her big brother. 

 

She nudged Youngjae’s arm and slyly whispered, “But your cookies are going to be better.” Youngjae laughed at that, ‘OK, I like this little girl,’ he thought as he high fived her. Jaebum smiled, rolled his eyes, and went back to his underappreciated cake.

 

“Hey, Youngjae-oppa, can I try?” she asked him pointing at the glass. Youngjae nodded, “Yes, but let’s add a little variety,” he suggested. “How?” she curiously asked fidgeting with the lace trim of her blue-striped apron. Youngjae wiped his hands on his borrowed standard black apron and went over to the cabinet where the other glasses were. “With a different glass,” he revealed and grabbed a cup with a different design on the bottom.

 

It was amazing how easily he moved around the kitchen that was completely foreign to him an hour ago, he felt so comfortable with Jaebum and Mina. He handed the glass to her and also pushed a tray of undisturbed sugar dough balls toward her. Jaebum watched intently from the opposite side of the kitchen as Youngjae walked his little sister through the cookie imprinting process, he’d never seen his sister take to anyone so quickly. Even with Jinyoung she was quiet and shy around him the first few times they’d met.

 

He smiled when he heard his sister cheer again, “Yay I did it.” “Perfectly too, the first time I did it I pressed down too hard and tore the dough,” Youngjae said patting her shoulder. Mina flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder and smugly said, “I’m not surprised, I usually get things right on the first try.” 

 

“You’re a cocky tiny person aren’t you?” Youngjae asked her through a playful smile. Mina firmly shook her head, “Not cocky, just very confident,” she smartly corrected. “That’s right,” Jaebum cosigned with a proud nod, he taught his sister well. 

 

Youngjae tilted his head back and laughed, clearly she’d been told that before. Jaebum wiped his hands on a towel and made his way to the island in the center of the kitchen, “Alright Mina,” he said picking his little sister up off the counter, “Go get cleaned up while we put your stuff in the oven.”

 

Before her brother could put her down, Mina reached over and threw her arms around Youngjae’s shoulders. “Thanks for helping me Youngjae-oppa. I really appreciate it,” she said hugging him tightly, their cheeks pressing together. The sudden hug caused Youngjae to bump into Jaebum, he felt a strong hand grip his elbow to steady him. 

 

“No problem Mina,” Youngjae said, his face reddened as he patted her back softly. She released him, kissed his cheek, and hopped out of her brother’s arms, “I’ll be right back,” she promised.

 

“She really likes you Youngjae,” Jaebum stated, he was truly impressed. He grabbed the two large trays of cookies and placed them into the preheated oven. Youngjae grinned and answered, “I like her too. She’s really fun.” 

 

He busied himself with wiping down the counter, they’d managed to get flour everywhere. After Jaebum deposited the cake in the oven, he joined Youngjae back at the island counter. He grabbed a towel and began to wipe down the opposite side of the counter. They were silent for a moment, Youngjae glanced up every few seconds to sneak a peek at Jaebum’s face. ‘At least the silence isn’t awkward this time,’ Youngjae mused. 

 

Pretty soon, his and Jaebum’s hands collided when they both made it to the middle of the island. Youngjae smiled nervously at the elder, “Sorry,” he said taking a step back. Jaebum’s hand shot out and grabbed Youngjae’s wrist to stop him from moving back any further. Youngjae stared at Jaebum in fear and shock, what was he doing? 

 

The elder smiled and released Youngjae’s arm, “You got a little flour on your cheek,” he informed brushing his cheek. “Oh,” a relieved Youngjae said reaching a hand up to wipe his face. “You’re only making it worse,” Jaebum laughed out pointing at the younger. Youngjae looked down at his hands, they were indeed covered with flour too, “Crap,” he mumbled and tried to wipe his cheek with his shoulder. 

 

Jaebum laughed a little harder and placed his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders to cease his useless wiggling, “Let me help you,” he volunteered. Youngjae swallowed hard and nodded as Jaebum occupied the space between them. Was it normal for someone to stand this close?

 

With one hand braced on the younger’s shoulder, Jaebum used the other to clean his cheek. His thumb softly stroked Youngjae’s cheek and he smiled a little. ‘God his hands are warm,’ Youngjae thought as he bit his bottom lip. He felt himself grow more nervous, he was pretty sure the flour was gone, why was Jaebum still standing so close? Why was he still rubbing his cheek?

 

Jaebum let his hand slide from Youngjae’s cheek to the back of his neck, he pulled the younger in closer and suddenly pressed their lips together. Youngjae felt his heart pound in his chest and his eyes widened. What was happening? His mind almost couldn’t process the fact that he was being kissed by the man he secretly loved.

 

He slowly lifted his hands and gripped Jaebum’s forearms, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. In case this wasn’t real, he wanted to savor the moment. Youngjae moaned into the kiss, OK he MOST DEFINITELY needed to buy Jinyoung a thank you gift…and a thank you cake....and a thank you house. Jaebum let his other hand find the back of Youngjae’s neck as he deepened the kiss. “I’m gone for five minutes and you guys are sucking each other’s faces off,” a high-pitched voice called from the doorway. 

 

And just like that, their trance was broken. 

 

They quickly pulled away from each other as Mina joined them in the middle of the kitchen. Youngjae blushed and covered his tingling lips, ‘Wow, best kiss EVER,’ he thought in amazement, that kiss was so powerful that his ears were actually ringing. “I’m sorry Mina, I just couldn’t help myself,” he absentmindedly apologized, his eyes fixated on the flushed younger. “You could’ve at least waited until you took my cookies out,” she cutely chastised as she pointed to the oven. 

 

“Um I have to go,” Youngjae mumbled before rushing to the door. “Youngjae, wait,” Jaebum called out, but Youngjae was long gone.

 

“Well now you’ve scared him away, oppa,” Mina said shaking her head. Jaebum gave his little sister a stale face, “Why don’t you get ready to frost the cake and stay out of grown people’s business,” he said swatting her bottom. He placed the piping hot trays on the counter and waited for her to join him. She ignored her brother’s suggestion and said, “You should ask him out on a date, he’s really awesome.” Jaebum grinned at his little sister, “And you should get ready to frost the cake,” he told her again. 

 

Mina sighed and gave in, obviously her brother was done with the subject.


	4. Spiteful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETIMES MEN CAN BE JUST AS SPITEFUL AS WOMEN...

“Now I know I recognize the back of that person’s head,” Jaebum mumbled to himself upon entry to one of his favorite takeout restaurants. He had ordered dinner for himself since his sister was at a sleepover and he didn’t feel the need to cook while she was away. There was someone sitting in the corner of the restaurant with his back to Jaebum, but he was more than positive that it was Youngjae. He leaned against the wall partition that separated the takeout register from the rest of the restaurant and stared at the back of Youngjae’s head further. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile and think that Youngjae’s back was as cute as his front, he really liked the way his shiny dark hair tickled the back of his neck. He looked over at the woman behind the register and asked, “How much longer?” She blushed and dropped her head, “Um they’re just finishing up your rice, so maybe about five minutes,” she shyly answered.

 

He nodded his understanding and looked back at Youngjae, “May as well go clear the air,” he said to himself. They hadn’t spoken since he kissed Youngjae last weekend; he wanted to explain to the younger that he meant to kiss him, that he really liked the kiss, and that he would really like to do it again in the near future.

 

He rounded the corner of the partition and made his way across the semi-crowded restaurant, he was about two tables away when another guy joined Youngjae at the table. He saw a profile shot of Youngjae’s bright smile as the other guy sat down across from him. Jaebum rooted in his spot and watched the two men lean in closer, it was like the table wasn’t even there.

 

Jaebum quickly did a180, it made him feel sick to see anyone else kiss Youngjae and he was sure that, that was what they were leaning in to do. Jaebum’s dark brows furrowed in anger, ‘I guess he just goes around accepting kisses from anyone,’ he bitterly thought as he stormed back over to the takeout counter.

 

He was beyond pissed off, he thought Youngjae liked him the same way he liked Youngjae. The way the younger ran away after that kiss Jaebum figured that it had to have meant something to the younger, even if it only held a small ounce of significance. He peered around the partition again and saw the other guy’s hand resting comfortably on Youngjae’s arm, seeing how touchy-feely they were was seriously making Jaebum ill and jealous and angry, simultaneously. 

 

He needed to figure out a way to show Youngjae how he was feeling, show him that kissing one guy and then being seen cozied up with another one fucking hurts.He wanted Youngjae’s feelings to be hurt like his…or at the very least, he wanted the younger to know that he wasn’t just sitting around pining over him.

 

“Um excuse me sir, your food is ready,” the cashier called out to Jaebum, he turned to see her holding up a plastic bag filled with his dinner. ‘A pretty girl would definitely do the trick,’ he thought as he put on his best ‘chic and sexy’ smile and made his way over to the blushing cashier.

 

He accepted food and easily activated his ‘cool guy’ charm, “Thank you,” he told her. She smiled and nodded, “Would you like a fortune cookie to go with your meal?” she asked him holding up the bowl of the folded cookies.

 

Jaebum lightly shook his head, “No thanks, meeting someone as pretty as you was fortunate enough,” he shamelessly complimented; at least he wasn’t lying, she was very pretty and he was fortunate enough to have found her. Her blush deepened as she stuttered out a small, “Thank you.”

 

“If you’re not busy tomorrow night, would you like to go out on a date with me?” he asked her placing his much larger hand over her tiny one, “I’d really like to get to know you better, Satomi.” He made sure he read her name properly from her name tag, he couldn’t afford to mess up.

 

She smiled and quickly nodded, “I’d love to.” “Daebak,” he cheered through a half-smile. He grabbed a pen in his left hand, “Here’s my number, the time, and place where we’ll be meeting,” he said scrawling out the details on a napkin.

 

Satomi nodded and folded the napkin and placed it into her shirt pocket, “I’ll be there,” she excitedly agreed. “I can’t wait to see you again,” he smoothly said backing up towards the door, “Don’t be late.”

 

Jaebum felt good that he was able to find someone so pretty to flaunt in front of Youngjae, but he felt so bad for using the poor girl. Normally he wouldn’t stoop so low, he was an amazing guy, really, but he liked Youngjae a lot…more than he originally thought…and he couldn’t just let the younger slip away without seeing what he was missing first.

 

Jaebum had decided that he was going to make sure that Satomi enjoyed their date, he would treat her like any other date, she would never know he had a hidden agenda. He didn’t know how tomorrow night was going to play out, but he hoped and prayed that it went in his favor.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m heading out manager-hyung,” Youngjae called out to Jinyoung, who was helping a customer a couple aisles over. Jinyoung poked his head around the aisle shelf and waved at his co-worker, “OK, go home safely,” he said through an eye-smile. Youngjae smiled back, waved, and backed out of the store into the cool evening air. He turned around and bumped into something solid. 

 

He opened his eyes to see that he’d bumped into Jaebum and a pretty woman, their hands were linked. Youngjae took a step back and quickly bowed, “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he politely apologized to them both. “No problem,” Jaebum told him patting his shoulder. 

 

He turned to Satomi and smiled at her, “Do you need me to walk you to your car?” he asked her. Satomi smiled and shook her head, “No my car is around the corner, I’ll be fine,” she assured him as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. “Well I had a good time,” Jaebum told her as he tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear, “We should go out again.” 

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened at that, ‘He’s dating someone?’ he asked himself as he took another step back, ‘Then why’d he kiss me?’ Satomi smiled up at Jaebum, her pretty dark brown eyes shining under the streetlamp, “Definitely,” she agreed as she backed away, “Well I should get going.”

 

Youngjae watched with wide eyes as Jaebum leaned down and kissed her; he didn’t mean to, but he counted the seconds: 5 seconds. It physically hurt him with every second, he felt like his heart was breaking. By the time they pulled away he was 85% positive that his heart lay in a crumbled mess somewhere behind his pancreas. “I’ll call you later, Satomi,” Jaebum promised with a smile as he tucked away her hair again. 

 

Youngjae felt his stomach turn when Jaebum flashed his sexy ‘cool guy’ smile at her again; after they had that kiss, the only person Jaebum should be smiling at like that was him. 

 

The blushing Satomi dumbly smiled before she exited, stage left. Inwardly, Jaebum smirked as he threw a concerned look Youngjae’s way, “Are you ok Youngjae-ah?” he asked the stone still younger placing a hand on his shoulder. Youngjae looked at Jaebum and absentmindedly nodded; he wasn’t even sure what the question was, there was too much blood pumping in his ears. 

 

Jaebum nonchalantly nodded and breezed past Youngjae into the store. He was going to continue playing it cool, but he knew Youngjae was upset and he was applauding himself on how good an actor he was. Right now, Youngjae was feeling exactly how he felt yesterday.

 

“What the hell are you doing JB?” Jinyoung asked his best friend upon entry. “What are you talking about Jinyoungie?” Jaebum innocently asked his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. Jinyoung pushed his friend’s hand away, “Why did you kiss that girl in front of Youngjae?” he asked him crossing his arms angrily, he was not a fan of the little show his friend had put on. 

 

“So now it’s against the law to kiss my date before she leaves?” Jaebum defended while grabbing a pack of gum from the rack beneath the counter.

 

Jinyoung glared at the back of his friend’s head and pinched his side, “I’m pretty sure you know Youngjae likes you JB, though he thinks he’s hiding it well, it’s painfully obvious. And as sharp as you are, you probably picked up on it a long time ago. Also, you told me you like him too, so why were you out with that girl?” he queried, “And more importantly, why were you flaunting her in front of Youngjae? Are you trying to break my precious dongsaeng’s heart?”

 

“He didn’t seem to think about me when he was on his date yesterday,” Jaebum stubbornly said as he dropped the gum back down. Jinyoung scrunched his face up in confusion, “What? Youngjae is not dating anyone,” he said firmly shaking his head. “Well he seemed pretty comfy with his ‘not-date’ yesterday,” Jaebum mumbled using air quotes. 

 

Jinyoung grabbed his friend’s arm and turned him around, “Trust me JB, whatever you think you saw, you’re definitely wrong. Just talk to Youngjae before you lose the one guy you might be able to have an actual relationship with. He’s a good guy Jaebummie, don’t play games with him,” he told his friend with a smile. 

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and left the store, Jinyoung didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Youngjae was still standing outside the store. He turned to the younger and sighed, ‘OK Jinyoungie, you win,’ he mentally gave in, “Youngjae we need to talk,” he said aloud. 

 

Youngjae cut his eyes at the elder, he was beyond pissed off and extremely confused. “Why’d you kiss me if you have a girlfriend?” Youngjae interrogated with furrowed brows, “Did you think it’d be fun? Or did you want to see what kissing a boy would be like? Did you find out I had a crush on you and decide to play with my feelings?”

 

Jaebum felt himself grow angry as well, “Play with your feelings?” he asked incredulously, “I kissed you because I like you, a lot. I don’t just go around kissing everyone who smiles nicely at me, Youngjae. I’m not that kind of person.” 

 

Youngjae glared at the other, he was obviously unconvinced, “So if you like me so much, why were you out on a date with someone else? That’s not how crushes work Jaebum; if you say you like someone you don’t go out on dates with other people and you most definitely do not kiss them, especially in front of the person you like,” he lectured. 

 

“You’re the one with roaming lips, Youngjae,” Jaebum accused while pointing at the younger. “Excuse me?” Youngjae asked in confusion, “I haven’t kissed anyone besides you.” “You must have 24-hour amnesia because I saw you with a guy yesterday,” Jaebum said. 

 

Youngjae’s confusion intensified, “What guy?” he asked adjusting the neon green beanie on his head. “The one you were with at the Chinese restaurant down the street,” Jaebum yelled. 

 

Youngjae leaned against the glass pane of the convenience store as he thought long and hard, and then it dawned on him, “Oh you mean Jackson?” he asked him with raised brows. Jaebum nodded, “Yea the guy I saw you all cozy with in the back of my favorite takeout restaurant. I saw his hands all over you and you two leaning in to kiss,” he said beginning to pace. 

 

Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh at the elder, so hard to the point where he was hunched over and clutching his sides. Jaebum glared at the younger as he halted his pacing, “What the hell are you laughing at Youngjae,” he asked. “You,” Youngjae laughed out pointing at the furious elder, “you think Jackson and I kissed?” 

 

It was Jaebum’s turn to be confused, “You didn’t kiss him?” he asked taking a step closer to Youngjae. “God no,” Youngjae denied shaking his head, “Jackson is like a big brother to me. I would never even dream about kissing that guy.” The younger grimaced and shuddered at the visual picture he’d just gotten, “Yuck.” 

 

“If you weren’t kissing, then why were you guys all over each other?” Jaebum asked, his anger slowly seeping away. “Well if you would’ve hung around long enough, you would’ve met his boyfriend BamBam. He was leaning in to tell me about the gift he’d gotten him, he was afraid that BamBam would overhear,” Youngjae explained looking up at the elder, an eye-smile was present on his face.

 

It was clear to Jaebum that Youngjae wasn’t lying, and now he was feeling embarrassed for jumping to conclusions, “Oh…” he slowly said, his gaze dropping to his black and white Converse sneakers. “Yea, ‘oh,’” Youngjae said crossing his arms, he wasn’t angry anymore, but he wanted an apology. 

 

“So I just had a date with that extremely boring girl for no reason?” Jaebum asked through a half smile. He was trying to air out the tension by joking, but he knew he was wrong and he knew an apology was inevitable. Youngjae shrugged, “For you maybe it was for no reason, but I just found out that you like me too,” he said through a smile of his own.

 

Jaebum pushed Youngjae against the window, “Of course I do, Youngjae-ah. That’s why I got so angry. It made me crazy to think of you kissing someone else, especially after that amazing kiss we had. I’m sorry I overacted and I hope you can forgive me,” he said resting his forehead against Youngjae’s. 

 

He was terrible at apologies, but he hoped Youngjae would accept.

 

“I forgive you hyung,” Youngjae said with a nod. “Would you two hurry up and kiss?” they heard Jinyoung say, “There are customers waiting.” At some point Jinyoung had poked his head out the door to eavesdrop on the pair, they watched a big knowing smile spread across their friend’s face.

 

“Jinyoungie, you’re really ruining the mood,” Jaebum mumbled approaching his friend. “Mood?” Jinyoung laughed out, “You guys were just arguing.” Jaebum glared at him before he mushed his friend back into the store saying, “Do your job and quit worrying about us.” Youngjae tilted his head back laughed at his manager. Jaebum rolled his eyes at his best friend as he made his way back to Youngjae.

 

He lightly wrapped his hand around Youngjae’s neck and leaned in, “Finally I get to kiss you again,” he muttered before he pressed his lips against the younger’s. Youngjae happily accepted the warm kiss, he’d been waiting for it since Jaebum apologized. He grabbed the front of the elder’s shirt and pulled him closer, he wanted the kiss to last forever. 

 

Jaebum broke away and softly brushed his thumb over Youngjae’s Adam’s apple, “Will you go on a date with me Youngjae?” he finally asked him. Youngjae grinned, “If you promise that you won’t use the date to make someone else jealous,” he jokingly replied. Jaebum tore his eyes away from the younger’s lips and laughed, “I promise,” he easily agreed, “You’re the only person I would want to make jealous.” 

 

They both laughed when they heard Jinyoung cheer from inside the store, he was truly their number one fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I HAVE A THING FOR YOUNGJAE'S LIPS, I MEAN HIS LIPS LOOK PERFECTLY KISSABLE AND I LIKE TO THINK THAT JAEBUM WOULD HAVE AN AFFINITY FOR THEM!! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!


	6. Park Bench Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE I SAID, MY STORY ISN'T SLOW BUILDING, SO I KIND OF SKIPPED AHEAD WITH THIS CHAPTER. AT THIS POINT THEY'RE A COUPLE OF MONTHS INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP(they're calling each other boyfriends now).

Youngjae adjusted the wide brim of his black hat over his eyes, they’d picked the sunniest day of the week to take Mina to the park, and of course he forgot his sunglasses. This was his, Jaebum, and Mina's 3rd park date. He and Jaebum were taking a break from playing with Mina, neon yellow slides were not made for grown men. He'd almost gotten caught in the curve of the slide twice, and Jaebum did get caught once.

 

After Youngjae yanked him free, he grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him towards the benches. Youngjae managed to reroute them to the set of benches on the opposite. Unfortunately, he didn't realize the sun was beaming straight down on the bench until they sat down. He furrowed his brows when the sun still managed to find his face beneath his hat brim. 

 

“If the sun is bothering you we can move Youngjae,” Jaebum spoke up from his place beside the younger on the park bench.

 

He lifted his hand up and completely covered his boyfriend’s eyes, “Is that better?” he impishly asked. Youngjae shoved the hand away, “No. Besides, I like this spot, it’s my favorite bench in this park,” he answered with a smile. “Why?” Jaebum asked curiously. The younger shrugged, “I like watching the kids play,” he answered as he leaned back a little.

 

“I have to say, that sounds a little creepy,” JB laughed out as he too leaned back. Youngjae glared at the elder, elbowed him in the side, mumbled out, “Whatever, I didn’t mean it like that,” and inched away. Jaebum laughed a little harder, placed his hand on the younger’s thigh, and pulled him back over, “You know I’m just messing with you,” he said moving his hand toward Youngjae’s inner thigh.

 

Youngjae liked having Jaebum’s hand there, it was dangerously close to being in an inappropriate place. If they weren’t in a children’s park, he definitely would’ve been bold enough to move his hand up a few inches. That hand gesture would’ve gone from PG to R-rated in a matter of seconds, but then again, that was how quickly Youngjae wanted all of Jaebum’s small gestures to escalate.

 

But they weren’t at that stage in their relationship yet, so Youngjae decided to ignore the hand for now and reply to the elder’s comment instead, “A meal at a nice restaurant will make me believe you.” “Didn’t I just buy you lunch?” Jaebum questioned in a matter-of-fact tone. Youngjae shrugged and tossed his leg over his boyfriend’s, “Not at a nice restaurant,” he easily said. 

 

He found he liked messing with Jaebum, he liked watching him get annoyed; it was cute. Jaebum cut his eyes at his boyfriend, “Mina and I will be eating leftovers, if you want to go to a nice restaurant then you’ll have to go alone,” he said as his hand found the younger’s inner thigh again. “Or I can find a nice sugar daddy. With this smile I can find one pretty quickly, ” Youngjae taunted before he gestured to his brilliant white smile. 

 

He laughed at the blank face the elder gave him and he laughed harder when he was pulled into a light headlock. “Yah Choi Youngjae, you’re not funny,” Jaebum grumbled pressing his nose into his temple. He squeezed a little tighter when Youngjae kept laughing.

 

“Jaebum-oppa,” a crying Mina came running towards them. “Mina what’s wrong?” Jaebum asked his sister, worry etched into his face. He released his boyfriend and pulled his little sister closer to him. “There’s a mean boy over there making fun of me,” she told him through fresh tears. “What did he say?” Youngjae asked, he too, was very concerned.

 

“He called me a weirdo for having two daddies and when I told him that I don’t have parents he started calling me an orphan. I told him to shut up, but he kept calling me an orphan. He kept pointing at me and saying, ‘You’re an orphan. You don’t have a mom and a dad, that makes you an orphan,’ ” she explained while attempting to mimic the bully’s tone.

 

Jaebum was on his feet in seconds, “Which one is he Mina, point him out,” he angrily ordered, he was going to make that kid pay. No one was going to make fun of his sister. Before Mina could single the other kid out, Youngjae grabbed ahold of Jaebum’s wrist and yanked him back down onto the bench, “Hyung, you can’t beat up a kid,” he said firmly.

 

JB snatched his hand away, “Why the hell not? He made my sister cry, that’s what big brothers do,” the elder justified, it all made perfect sense to him. “Hyung, he’s a kid. Kids make fun of other kids, that’s what they do. You can’t beat him up because he made Mina cry,” the younger scolded, “You also can’t beat him up because he’s a little boy and you will most definitely go to jail.” 

 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at the younger, “Fine then, you handle it the responsible and legal way,” he challenged. ‘But if it doesn’t work, then I’m going to step on that little brat,’ he thought to himself and sat back to witness the conversation. “Fine,” Youngjae accepted the challenge. 

 

He grabbed the sniffling girl’s hand and pulled her closer to him, “Mina don’t let what that little jerk said get to you, he’s probably having family problems of his own and he’s just trying to make you feel as bad as he does,” he told her. 

 

“But he’s right oppa, I don’t have parents. I’m an orphan,” she mumbled defeated. “You’re not an orphan Mina. You don’t live in an orphanage and you do have a parent,” he said lifting her head up. “I do?” she asked in confusion. 

 

Youngjae smiled and nodded, “Of course you do kid,” he answered, “Who takes care of you? Who clothes and feeds you? And tucks you into bed at night? Who’s there in the morning waking you up for school?” “Jaebum-oppa, but he’s my brother. He’s not my mommy or daddy,” she answered, she was still very confused.

 

“True, but just because he isn’t your eomma or appa doesn’t mean he isn’t a parent. Everything he does to take care of you makes him a parent. He does the same things any other eomma and appa does,” Youngjae explained. Mina smiled at that, “He does, doesn’t he?” she conceded with a nod. 

 

Youngjae nodded in return, “Yea, so don’t let that little boy, or anyone else, make you feel like you’re lacking because you’re just a little bit different. Besides, being a little different is good; who else can say they have a mom, dad, and big brother all wrapped up in one neat package? I know I can’t,” he said with a shrug.

 

Mina beamed up at Youngjae and threw her arms around his neck, “Thank you, Youngjae-oppa,” she squealed in his ear. He hugged her back, “No problem kid,” he told her patting her back. She released him and then pulled Jaebum into a hug as well, “I love you oppa,” she told him, she squeezed him extra tight. She was very happy and lucky to have him in her life.

 

Jaebum grinned and shook her off, “Alright, alright, enough of this hugging crap,” he said nudging her towards the jungle gym, “go play.” Mina waved at the pair before she ran towards the slide, she was back in carefree-kid mode.

 

“You handled that very well Youngjae-ah,” JB complimented, “Thank you for making my sister feel better about being parentless.” Youngjae smiled triumphantly at Jaebum, “You’re welcome. And I meant what I said; you are her parent, regardless of title.” Jaebum shrugged “ I guess so, and I also want you to know that I wouldn’t have beat him up…that bad,” he said through a smile of his own, “Just bad enough for him to understand to never mess with my sister again.” 

 

Youngjae tilted his head back and laughed, “Well it’s a good thing you didn’t beat him up, because I don’t do conjugal visits,” he joked. Jaebum threw his arm around the younger, “First of all, who says I would’ve gotten caught? I’m a very fast runner. And second, for conjugal visits we’d have to be married…or at the very least, having sex,” he said laying his palm flat on the top of Youngjae’s hat.

 

“Well if you play your cards right, one of those two things may happen sooner than you think,” Youngjae retorted as he broke free of the loose grip. Jaebum fisted his hand in Youngjae’s shirt and pulled him closer, “Don’t tempt me Youngjae,” he warned, “it’s not nice.” Youngjae grinned, “I’m not,” he said shaking his head, “I’ve always wanted to get married.”

 

Jaebum sucked his teeth and mushed the laughing Youngjae away from him. “Hey, I’m just messing with you,” the younger said mimicking his boyfriend’s voice. Jaebum rolled his eyes and left his cackling boyfriend to go play with his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thanks for coming grocery shopping with me Youngjae-ah,” JB told his boyfriend as he grabbed a grocery cart from the front of the store. He tossed his jacket into the cart and steered it toward the food section. Youngjae shrugged nonchalantly and smiled, “It’s cool, I needed to do some shopping too; my tiny fridge is empty.” 

 

He was actually really excited about shopping with his boyfriend, he wasn’t sure why though. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them tonight. Youngjae really loved Mina, which made him feel guilty for being excited about his alone time with Jaebum, but he craved the elder’s undivided attention. That was OK right? He wasn’t being selfish, it was perfectly logical. 

 

Jaebum’s laughing broke the younger free of his thoughts, “Don’t you work in a convenience store?” he asked elbowing the younger. “So?” the younger shrugged again as they turned down the cereal aisle. Another smile tugged at his lips, Jaebum’s soft jab tickled his ribs a little. 

 

“Don’t you get some sort of discount?” the elder asked grabbing a box of sugary cereal off the low shelf, ‘This crap will rot my monster’s teeth’ he thought to himself as he put it back. Youngjae chuckled, “Um no, I don’t get the discount privilege until my 6-month probation period is over,” he answered moving closer to the shelf to select his own cereal.

 

“Well that’s stupid,” Jaebum replied as he grabbed a healthier cereal for his sister and tossed it into the basket. “Tell me about it,” Youngjae mumbled while he scanned the nutrition label on the side of some off brand oat-based cereal. “You actually read the label?” Jaebum inquired, he leaned his elbow on his boyfriend’s shoulder and read along with him. He read the calories per serving, but that was about it. Youngjae was actually reading the entire label, was he dating a low-key health nut?

 

Youngjae put the box back and grabbed a different cereal box, “I’m trying to lose weight,” he justified with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

Jaebum snatched the cereal box out of his boyfriend’s hands and tossed it back on the shelf, “Why’d you do that?” the younger whined. He attempted to grab the box again only to have his hand painfully swatted, “What the hell Jaebum-hyung?” he asked rubbing his reddening hand. He would try to grab the box again, but he was smart enough to know that Jaebum would smack his hand again.

 

“Why do you need to lose weight Youngjae?” the elder asked curiously. Youngjae dropped his shoulders and tugged on the hem of his shirt in embarrassment, “Because I’m getting chubby,” he mumbled. Jaebum grabbed the front of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled him closer, “You don’t need to lose weight Youngjae,” he said before kissing him. 

 

He pulled away, “You’re not getting chubby,” he assured, “You look fucking amazing OK?” Youngjae smiled and nodded, “OK,” he agreed before he pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. This was the first time Jaebum had complimented him like that, it was firm and sincere. He made Youngjae feel wanted; attractive. 

 

“Alright, we need to stop this before I lay you out right here in the supermarket for all to see,” Jaebum said as his thumb found his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. “That doesn’t sound like such a bad thing, Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae said wrapping his hand around the elder’s wrist. 

 

Jaebum laughed and pulled away, “Please don’t tempt me Youngjae-ah, I have absolutely no problems with public sex,” he easily said before making his way to the next aisle. “Neither do I," Youngjae smugly called out as he followed behind his laughing boyfriend. OK so maybe he wasn’t that outgoing, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying so; hopefully Jaebum wouldn’t take him seriously.

 

“God which ones did she like again?” Jaebum asked himself as he looked between the two different flavors of fruit snacks in his hands, he really couldn’t remember which ones his sister liked. Youngjae returned from the opposite end of the aisle with a couple of boxes of strawberry yogurt drizzled granola bars, “What are you doing?” he asked the elder as he dumped the boxes into the cart.

 

“I can’t remember if Mina likes strawberry fruit snacks or kiwi,” Jaebum absentmindedly answered, his dark brows knitted in concentration. Youngjae looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the boxes, “Why didn’t you just bring Mina along? Then you wouldn’t have to be wracking your brain like this,” he queried. 

 

“Because it’s hard grocery shopping with that little monster around,” Jaebum answered pushing the younger away. He’d given up on trying to remember and tossed both boxes into the cart. “She can’t be that bad,” Youngjae laughed out. 

 

“You say that because you don’t know the hell that kid gives me when I bring her shopping with me,” Jaebum replied, “so I’ll demonstrate.” Youngjae watched with mild amusement as Jaebum moved aside the groceries in their cart and climbed inside. “Youngjae-oppa, I want these,” Jaebum whined in his best imitation of his baby sister, he reached over and used his arm to swipe all the rest of the boxes of fruit snacks into the cart.

 

“Don’t do that Jaebum. We don’t need that many boxes,” Youngjae scolded falling into the role-play. Jaebum clasped his hands together and playfully pouted, “Please Youngjae-oppa, I promise to eat them all deliciously,” he pleaded in his best little girl voice. 

 

Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh at the 21 year old grown man sitting in their grocery cart pretending to be an 8 year old girl, it may have been one of the funniest things he’d ever seen in his life; definitely top 10. He whipped out his phone and took a couple of pictures of the silly elder, “I’m uploading these to Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter, just so you know,” he warned his Oscar-worthy boyfriend. 

 

“I don’t care,” Jaebum yelled, still in character, “take me to the juice aisle Youngjae-oppa.” Youngjae sighed, “Juice! Juice! Juice!” Jaebum cheered through a carefree eye-smile and big grin. Youngjae rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend toward the juice aisle. 

 

Feeling the child inside of him come alive, Youngjae hopped on the back of the cart and used his foot to push off into a faster pace. They zoomed through the store toward the refrigerated section, people were staring at them like they’d escaped a mental institution.

 

“Yah Youngjae, why are you going so fast?” Jaebum yelled while clinging to the cart, “We’re gonna crash.” “No we’re not,” Youngjae waved off as he began to spin them. But of course Jaebum was correct, they ended up crashing into a diaper display because Youngjae lost control. The diaper boxes loudly toppled to the floor, some of them even fell into Jaebum’s lap. 

 

People stopped and stared at them, adding to the audience they already had. Jaebum looked past the display to see a couple of employees and what looked like a security guard approaching them expeditiously. “Go, go, go,” Jaebum ordered as he hopped out of the basket, grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the store with Youngjae hot on his heels.

 

“I told you we were going to crash,” Jaebum yelled as he caught his breath. Youngjae laughed and leaned against the elder’s car to calm his ragged breathing as well, “Well you were right,” he conceded. They both climbed into Jaebum’s car, “You do realize that I’ll probably be banned from this store right?” the elder asked turning on his car.

 

“Yea,” Youngjae acknowledged as he secured his seatbelt. “That’s all you have to say?” JB asked incredulously. Youngjae smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, “I’m sorry?” he offered. Jaebum smiled and shook his head, “You’re lucky you’re cute Choi Youngjae, or I’d be a little pissed off at you,” he said as he started his car. 

 

“So where are we going now hyung?” the younger asked. “The supermarket across the street,” Jaebum answered pointing at the supermarket across the way. 

 

Youngjae laughed loudly, that was the real reason the elder wasn’t angry with him, “I promise not to destroy any displays in this store,” he jokingly guaranteed. Jaebum reached over and patted his boyfriend’s inner thigh, “That’s all I ask,” he replied.

 

Youngjae looked at the hand still gripping his thigh, this was definitely becoming a habit of Jaebum’s. His hands always seemed to make friends with his semi-intimate areas, or maybe Youngjae was turning something innocent into something sexual. Whatever the case was, Youngjae couldn’t help but wonder how much coaxing it would take to get Jaebum to touch him more intimately.

 

He’d been thinking about sex with the elder a lot lately; not about the physicality of it, but more about the emotional side of it. He felt like they were ready to have sex, but he wasn’t sure if Jaebum was ready. They really hadn’t been dating that long, barely a full 3 months. Youngjae felt a talk was in order, but not tonight…groceries were more important.


	8. Drunk Adjacent

Youngjae struggled to twist the doorknob painfully pressing into his lower back, but it was proving to be very hard with hot lips hungrily attacking his neck. Of course those roving lips belonged to Jaebum and of course they were skilled in making Youngjae’s brain completely disconnect, he didn’t expect anything less. His hand aborted it’s mission when perfect teeth found his Adam’s apple, he moaned as his head lolled to the side.

 

Youngjae let his free hand fist in Jaebum’s dark hair, pulling him closer, and encouraging him to do that again. He hissed in the elder’s ear when those perfect teeth bit him a little too hard, though. “Do you need help unlocking your door Youngjae-ah?” Jaebum asked in between wet open-mouth kisses to his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple. The faint smell of alcohol breeched the younger’s fuzzy senses. 

 

The same alcohol could be found on his breath as well; they were both drunk…or something adjacent to it. Youngjae was pretty sure he was at least 85% coherent. Aware enough to know that he didn’t want JB’s lips to leave his neck, EVER.

 

Jaebum shoved one of his hands beneath Youngjae’s sweater and pushed him back against the protruding doorknob again. He let his other hand snake between his boyfriend’s legs and palm his blatant erection, “I asked you a question. Do you need help?” he asked again, nipping at the skin beneath the younger’s ear.

 

Youngjae grunted and absentmindedly answered, “Not with unlocking, but I may need help turning the doorknob.” He sexily (in JB’s opinion) bit his bottom lip and pressed himself into his boyfriend’s hand, he was loving the friction it created. Jaebum pressed his lips to Youngjae’s in a sloppy kiss (all of their kisses were messy tonight) and numbly felt around for the doorknob. He wrapped his hand around Youngjae’s poised hand and together they twisted the doorknob open. 

 

They stumbled into the younger’s apartment and onto the floor. Jaebum ran his tongue along the underside of Youngjae’s chin and pushed his sweater up his chest. He followed the curve of Youngjae’s clavicles with his tongue and then backtracked with his teeth, taking care to leave bright red hickeys along the way. It looked like a Morse code message was written across his chest when Jaebum was finished.

 

He trailed harsh red love bites down Youngjae’s left side as his hands brushed the waistband of his jeans. Youngjae helped make work of his pants, anything to expedite and increase the skin-on-skin contact. His hands hastily undid his belt and zipper while Jaebum yanked them off. Jaebum nipped at his boyfriend’s hip and pulled off his boxers. 

 

He gripped Youngjae’s cock in his hand and lightly jerked him. The younger’s let out a loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut as lips wrapped around his erection. Youngjae was suddenly feeling extremely hot; he wasn’t sure if it was because he still had his sweater on, or if it was because liquor was pumping where blood used to, or if Jaebum was transferring the extra heat through their intimate connection…or maybe it was all of the above, but it was making him sweat. 

 

He lifted his hips up to meet the elder’s bobbing head, forcing his cock in deeper. Jaebum gripped Youngjae’s hips and held them down to keep him from bucking. Youngjae let out another moan and involuntarily bucked against his boyfriend’s restraint, he just wanted to feel more of Jaebum’s mouth around him. Was that selfish? 

 

JB pulled back and ran his fingers over the tip of Youngjae’s erection to collect some of his pre-cum. He licked his lips before sucking his boyfriend’s cock back into his mouth, taking him in deeper this time. He smeared the pre-cum over his fingers and rubbed them against Youngjae’s entrance. Youngjae’s eyes popped open just as Jaebum pushed two of his fingers inside. Jaebum sucked his boyfriend all the way down to distract him as he shoved his fingers in to the knuckle. 

 

Youngjae whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm, ‘Oh my God, I think I’m losing my mind,’ he thought as Jaebum’s tongue hugged his shaft.

 

He let his fingers find his boyfriend’s hair and tried his best to keep his trembling thighs open, he was pretty sure he’d injure Jaebum if his legs snapped closed. Youngjae wasn’t sure if it was all the cheap alcohol he ingested at that party or Jaebum’s master level blowjob, but his vision was starting to swim. And then it hit him…and Jaebum…it was his first climax in the form of a sneak attack. 

 

Youngjae shot upright and quickly apologized, “Oh crap, I’m so sorry Jaebum-hyung, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

 

Jaebum sat upright as well and wiped his mouth, “You know, if I were sober right now I’d be fucking pissed Youngjae,” he said closing the gap between them, “but all I can think about is fucking you.” 

 

He hungrily kissed his boyfriend’s pouty lips and eased him onto his back. He distractedly undid his pants, all of his attention was centered on Youngjae’s pretty lips sucking on his bottom lip. Jaebum pulled his jeans and briefs off and kicked them away. He unhooked one of Youngjae’s hands from his neck and guided it to his neglected hard-on. 

 

Youngjae bravely wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s erection, it was hot in his hand. Jaebum’s fingers found Youngjae’s entrance again and he pushed three inside this time. Youngjae groaned against Jaebum’s neck before clamping his teeth there. “Jaebum,” he breathed against his neck, “I want you to fuck me now.” 

 

Jaebum hoped that double shot he had wasn’t making him hear things, he was certain he heard right though. He wasted no time in rubbing his cock against Youngjae’s opening. He very slowly penetrated his boyfriend, “You are so tight, Youngjae,” he muttered against his lips. Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut again, blocked out the pain, and zeroed in on the pleasure building up.

 

“The pain will go away soon,” Jaebum promised him as he tentatively rolled his hips forward. 

 

True enough, all the pain had faded, Youngjae pushed up JB’s shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist as their pace quickened. Jaebum unhooked his boyfriend’s arms and pushed them above his head, holding them there. He spread his knees apart and sank further inside Youngjae’s tight heat. He leaned down to nip at his boyfriend’s right shoulder and slammed his hips forward again. 

 

Jaebum’s sweat dripped down and landed on the hickey he’d just left on younger’s chest making it sting. Youngjae groaned at the sensation and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s hips to pull him closer. Jaebum felt his cock slip free as Youngjae shifted a bit. “OK this isn’t working,” he said shaking his head as he unhinged Youngjae’s legs. 

 

Youngjae fearfully stared at his boyfriend, Jaebum wasn’t stopping was he? The elder wiped his forehead with his sleeve and grinned at his boyfriend, “Roll over Youngjae,” he instructed nudging his knee. Youngjae obediently rolled over onto his knees and poked his bottom into the air. Jaebum grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and pushed his way back inside. 'I can get used to feeling this full,' Youngjae thought as he rested his forehead his arms.

 

“Spread your knees and arch your back Youngjae-ah,” JB ordered pressing his hand into his boyfriend’s lower back. Youngjae eagerly followed his instructions and was rewarded with an unbelievably deeper penetration, “Fuck,” he groaned as he pushed his hips back to meet JB’s. Jaebum slammed his hips forward and hastened his pace, their flesh smacked together and glowed an angry red color.

 

“I’m gonna come Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae moaned, though he never slowed his cramping hips. He spurted all over his tummy and dropped his weight from his hands to his elbows.

 

The tightening around his cock sent Jaebum over the edge, he buried himself as deep as he could and coated Youngjae’s insides with his cum.He dug his fingernails into Youngjae’s soft flesh as he rolled his hips forward one last time. They fell to floor in an erradicly breathing heap. 

 

Jaebum lazily kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled out. Youngjae turned on his side and pressed his back against the elder’s sweat-soaked chest. Jaebum stretched over to grab the blanket off the couch and covered them before throwing an arm over Youngjae’s shoulder. He hugged his boyfriend closer, kissed his damp hair, and quickly fell asleep. 

 

Youngjae was right behind him with a wide smile on his face, his buzz was wearing off and he was thoroughly satisfied. Their first time couldn't have been more perfect in his mind.

<>

The next morning Youngjae woke up alone. “Jaebum-hyung?” he croaked out as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. “JB,” he called out louder, his voice echoing in his empty apartment, “Where’d he go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THE CUSS DID JB GO????


	9. Overreactions

“Youngjae-ah,” Jinyoung said shaking his friend’s shoulder, “Your shift is over.” Youngjae broke free of his trance with a shake of his head, “Thanks hyung,” he mumbled reaching for his book bag beneath the counter. “What is wrong with you man?” Jinyoung asked his friend in concern, “You’ve been in this weird daze all week.” Youngjae shook his head again, “Nothing, Jinyoung-hyung,” he said pulling off his apron. 

 

He tried to leave but Jinyoung snagged his elbow, “You know you’re a terrible liar right?” he asked pulling the younger back behind the counter, “Tell hyungie what’s wrong.” Youngjae sighed and gave in, maybe Jinyoung could give him some insight (they were best friends after all). 

 

He waited for a woman and her infantile son to pass by the counter before speaking, “I had sex with JB last weekend,” he hesitantly revealed. “Well that’s not something I wanted to hear,” the elder said in disgust, his face scrunched up like he’d just eaten a lemon. Youngjae shrugged unapologetically, “Hey, you wanted to know what was wrong,” he justified as he drummed his fingers on the counter. 

 

“So what’s the problem?” Jinyoung asked with a confused shrug, “Was it really awful? Because JB seems like he would be a spectacular lover.” “He was,” Youngjae confirmed with an ear-to-ear grin, “It was perfect, though we were a little drunk. He was everything I thought he’d be, and then some. I mean you wouldn’t believe all the hickeys he left.” 

 

Youngjae proudly yanked the neck of his hoodie aside to showcase the faint purple bruises that were scattered along his collar bone. “OK Youngjae, please don’t make me sick,” his hyung gagged as he pulled the drawstrings of his hoodie tightly, “skip over the X-rated crap and tell me the problem.” “OK, the problem is that when I woke up the next morning he was gone. He didn’t call me, text me, or even leave a note,” the younger explained sullenly. 

 

“Have you tried calling him? Maybe something happened, like an emergency with Mina,” Jinyoung offered with a reassuring shoulder pat. Youngjae nodded, “That’s what I thought too, but I’ve been trying to reach him all week and he won’t respond. I must’ve left him like, 12 voicemails and more than 50 text messages, but still nothing,” he told him waving his hands, “Has he said anything to you?”

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “No Youngjae, I haven’t heard from Jaebummie all week. He must be avoiding me too,” he told him apologetically. “Do you think something happened to him?” Youngjae asked as fear struck through his heart. Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head, “He’s OK, I saw him leave to walk Mina to school this morning, he just didn’t say anything to me. He didn’t even look in this direction,” he informed. 

 

Youngjae groaned in frustration, “Then I don’t understand what went wrong Jinyoung-hyung,” he said shaking his head, “Why would Jaebum just ignore me? Especially after what happened last weekend.” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Maybe this was all a part of some plan to get me into bed,” he said beginning to pace with his hands on his hips. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief, “What?” he asked. Youngjae anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe he pretended to like me so he could screw me. And now that he’s had me he can stop pretending and move on to his next bedmate,” he said, his tone laced with hints of depression. Jinyoung laughed, “Do you honestly think Jaebum is that kind of guy?” he asked incredulously. 

 

“I don’t know what to think anymore hyung. Because, one minute, I have this great new boyfriend who I have mind- blowing sex with. And the next, he’s M.I.A., I mean, is he even my boyfriend anymore? Was he ever actually my boyfriend to begin with? Or did he just let me believe that to make it easier to have sex with me? He’s a great looking guy, he could have any person he wants, and maybe that’s his plan,” Youngjae insecurely ranted.

 

“Youngjae, shut up,” Jinyoung ordered clamping a hand over the younger’s mouth, “JB is not that kind of guy, and you know it. He wouldn’t just string you along to screw you over, he’s way too honest for that. You should hear the way he talks about you man, and how happy it makes him to know that you and Mina have such a great connection. I’ve never seen him so happy, he really likes you, Youngjae. He’s got to have a good reason for avoiding you, just find him and talk to him. OK?” He removed his hand and waited for an answer. 

 

Youngjae nodded, “Maybe you’re right,” he conceded, he should have more trust in Jaebum.

<>

Youngjae found himself outside Mina’s elementary school, he figured he’d intercept JB here. “Youngjae-oppa, I thought it was you,” a high-pitched voice giggled out as two arms wrapped around his torso. “Annyeong-haseyo Mina,” Youngjae greeted rubbing her shiny dark hair. He put a little space between them so he could kneel down to her level, “I haven’t seen you all week, what have you been up to?” he asked with a wide smile. 

 

“I got A’s on both my math and English tests,” she bragged with a huge smile. “Daebak, you’re probably better in English than me, I always failed my tests in elementary school,” he told her as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She nodded, “Probably,” she easily agreed, “I could tutor you if you want.” 

 

Before Youngjae could respond, he heard a familiar voice scold, “Mina, why did you run off?” Youngjae slowly stood up and locked gazes with his stunned boyfriend. “I saw Youngjae-oppa, I couldn’t not say hi,” she explained running to her brother. Jaebum turned his sister to face a small group of students, “Why don’t you go talk to your friends for a few minutes Mina,” he suggested rubbing her shoulders.

 

“I don’t know any of those kids, oppa,” she replied with furrowed brows as she looked up at him. He swatted her bottom and said, “Then go introduce yourself.” “If you wanted to be alone with Youngjae-oppa then you could’ve just said so,” she grumbled, but did as she was told.

 

JB turned to face his boyfriend, “Youngjae,” he began but was cut off by the younger asking, “What happened?” “C’mon let’s talk over here,” JB suggested as he led his boyfriend over to the picnic tables a little ways away. “Jaebum-hyung, what happened?” Youngjae questioned again, “Why have you been avoiding me?” Jaebum shoved his hands in his pockets, “What makes you think I’m avoiding you?” 

 

Youngjae narrowed his eyes and invaded Jaebum’s pocket space to retrieve his cellphone. He swiped his thumb across the screen a few times and then flipped it around to display the large screen, “17 missed calls, 14 voicemails, and 62 unread texts messages,” he recited, “and who are they from?” “They’re from you,” JB softly answered. 

 

“That’s right,” Youngjae snapped before sarcastically adding, “You really should learn to clear your notifications bar.” Youngjae handed his phone back, “Did I do something wrong?” he angrily questioned, “Was the sex that terrible? I mean I know I’m inexperienced, but you could’ve just told me instead of running away.” “The sex was incredible Youngjae,” Jaebum interrupted taking a step closer to the younger. 

 

“So was it just supposed to be a one-time thing then? Are you done with me now? Have I filled your quota for insecure 19 year old boys?” Youngjae asked crossing his arms as he took a step back. He knew he’d promised Jinyoung that he wouldn’t jump to any conclusions, but it was too damn hard not to. He liked JB so much and needed to know where they stood.

 

“What? No, there’s no quota Youngjae,” Jaebum quickly denied shaking his head firmly. “So why have you been avoiding me?” Youngjae asked in annoyance, “I don’t understand.” Jaebum sighed, “I was ashamed, Youngjae,” he finally revealed. Confusion marred Youngjae’s normally cute features, “Ashamed of what?” he asked. 

 

Jaebum ran fingers through his dark hair, “I feel like I took advantage of you that night,” he answered. Youngjae was even more confused now, “How?” he asked placing his hands on his hips. “We weren’t in the right state of mind. It was all rushed, we didn’t even make it to the bed. We didn’t even use a condom,” Jaebum confided as he began to pace, “The only thing that was running through my mind was that I had to have you that night, no matter what. It shouldn’t have happened like that.” 

 

“OK we must be talking about a different night, because I don’t remember anyone being taken advantage of,” Youngjae disagreed with a shake of his head, “I thought that night was nothing short of amazing. I loved everything about it, minus that awful punch we had at that party; that crap was gross.”

 

“You liked it?” Jaebum asked in disbelief. “You didn’t?” Youngjae asked matching his tone. 

 

JB sat down on the closest picnic tabletop, “Of course I did,” he assured, “That was the other reason I felt ashamed. The sex was so incredible, but it just didn’t play out the way I wanted our first time to happen. The way it should have happened.” Youngjae shrugged and sat down beside him, “So what? It’s not how I pictured it either, but sometimes things turn out better than our expectations…well at least mine. You seem to be having some weird ethical dilemma, because everything wasn’t all expensive wine, lit candles, a soft bed, and romantic music,” he mumbled the last part.

 

“OK, I may have overreacted with the whole avoidance thing, but I just didn’t know what to say. I just felt so guilty because…it just happened, no forewarning or anything,” JB tried to justify. “OK I have two things to argue that,” Youngjae said holding up two fingers, “One: I loved the spontaneity, it made the sex that much more passionate. And two: I’ve been waiting for that first time for like a month now.”

 

“What?” Jaebum asked, stunned for the umpteenth time today. Youngjae smiled and nodded, “Yea, if you would’ve stuck around for breakfast the next morning I would’ve told you and we could’ve talked about everything else that happened that night too,” he said rubbing his exposed knee through his ripped jeans. 

 

The elder nodded, “That’s what I was planning to do, but then I saw all the bruises I left on you and they freaked me out. That’s where the guilt came from, I just like you so much and the thought of me hurting you like that made me feel so fucking ashamed,” replied. “OK first of all: I loved the bruises, and second: I’m a man, JB, I won't break if you’re a little rough with me,” Youngjae told his boyfriend. 

 

Jaebum sighed and buried his face in his hands, “I feel like such a jackass,” he groaned into his hands, “I just keep fucking up with you.”

 

Youngjae reached over and stroked his boyfriend’s hair, “Aw, that just means that you like me enough to overthink things because you’re worried about my feelings,” he said in a soothing voice. Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s hand, “I’m sorry Youngjae-ah, for avoiding you and for overreacting,” he said kissing his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“It’s fine Im Jaebum, just stop fucking up and talk to me the next time you have a problem,” Youngjae said in a stern tone. Jaebum laughed and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, “So where do we go from here?” he asked. 

 

“First you’re going to buy me and Mina meat and then, you’re going to cook us a delicious 5 star meal,” he paused as Jaebum asked, “And then what?” “And then you’re going to send Mina to Nani’s place…,” Youngjae trailed off. Jaebum hungrily stared at Youngjae’s lips as he absentmindedly asked, “Why?” “So you can have some time to think about everything we’ve talked about today,” Youngjae told him in a flat tone, he was still a bit miffed at his boyfriend. Before Jaebum could respond, Youngjae hopped to his feet and ran over to Mina.

 

‘I guess I deserved that,’ Jaebum bitterly thought as he stood up, ‘But I have plenty of time to change his mind about that last part.’


	10. Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALL AROUND! MAKE YOUR DENTIST APPOINTMENT NOW!

Jaebum hugged Youngjae’s back closer to his chest, “Are you comfortable?” he softly asked his boyfriend. Youngjae nodded as he folded his arm beneath his head, “Thanks for letting me stay over again,” he said tucking his top arm beneath his pillow. Jaebum kissed Youngjae behind his ear, “My bed is always open to you, Youngjae-ah,” he slyly said resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, when Youngjae was falling deep into a nice non-REM cycle, he felt himself being shaken awake. “You’re not going to sleep now, are you?” he heard JB ask. Youngjae looked at his boyfriend over his shoulder, “Well yea,” he said with a slight nod, “I thought we both were.” 

 

Jaebum shoved his hand beneath his boyfriend’s t-shirt, “I think I need a nightcap to help me sleep better,” he said running his fingers over Youngjae’s bellybutton. Youngjae rolled away from his boyfriend with a laugh, “Why didn’t you say that before we got all snuggly and comfortable?” he asked sitting up to pull his t-shirt back down. JB propped his head up in his hand and grinned at the younger, “I felt like holding you for a few minutes,” he laughed out, “Is that a crime?”

 

Youngjae opened his mouth, ready to give a snappy response, when Mina poked her head into the room. “Jaebum-oppa, I had a bad dream,” she said tearfully. JB was by her side in seconds, “Are you OK?” he asked her softly. She shook her head and hugged him tightly, “How about you sleep with oppa tonight?” he suggested as he soothingly ran his fingers through her silky dark hair, he always did that to calm her down. 

 

She sniffled and nodded, “OK,” she mumbled rubbing her eyes with the sleeves of her oversized t-shirt. He unhooked his little monster from his waist, grabbed her hand, and led her to his bed. She crawled in the middle of the bed just as Youngjae slipped out, “I’ll go sleep on the couch so you two can have the bed,” he offered with a supportive smile. “Wait,” the Im siblings called out simultaneously, effectively stopping Youngjae. 

 

Mina knee-walked over to Youngjae’s side of the mat and grabbed his hand with both of her small ones, “You can’t leave, Youngjae-oppa, I need both of my oppas here to protect me,” she said pulling him back towards the bed. “Protect you from what?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae silently got back into the bed. Mina made herself comfortable between the two adults, her head resting on a half of each of their pillows. “The man that took mom and dad away,” she softly answered as she tugged the thick black comforter up to her chin.

 

JB kissed his sister’s forehead, “You know he can’t hurt you right?” he asked her. Youngjae remained silent, 4 months and 17 days, and he was still kept in the dark about what happened to his boyfriend’s parents. He felt like he was walking around with a flashlight, the beam shining on the bits and pieces he gathered from conversations between the siblings; he just wished he could find out the whole story. He was tired of using that damn flashlight.

 

Youngjae was extremely curious about the sibling’s tragic past, but he knew it was a sensitive subject for them, so he would wait for the time when Jaebum was ready to tell him (no matter how much it irked him to be patient). 

 

“I know oppa, but I still have scary dreams about him,” he heard Mina say as he lightly wrapped his arm around her to offer some sort of console. “Just know that as long as you have your oppa, nothing bad will happen to you,” Jaebum told his sister scooting closer to her. “You promise?” she asked him with wide hopeful eyes. 

 

Jaebum squeezed Mina’s round cheeks with his hand, giving her duck lips, “I promise, Im Mina,” he said forcibly moving her head side-to-side with a grin. She shook her brother off with knitted brows and looked over at Youngjae, “You have to say you promise too, Youngjae-oppa. If you speak it into existance, the you have to keep the promise,” she expertly informed him. Youngjae laughed and pressed their foreheads together, “I promise, too,” he said.

 

“Thanks,” she said with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Hey, why does he get a hug?” Jaebum cutely whined poking her side, “You’re my sister.” Mina unhooked one of her arms and wrapped it around her pouting brother’s neck, she pulled their faces closer to hers and smashed their cheeks together, “Thank you oppas,” she squealed rocking them slightly.

 

As Mina settled back into the pillows, Youngjae watched as Jaebum began to sing an old nursery rhyme to her, and shockingly, he didn’t sound bad at all. His voice was very smooth and rich. Jaebum’s singing voice made Youngjae think of dark chocolate, they were equivalents in his mind. He was even 95% certain that the elder's voice held natural antioxidants.

 

Not shy to singing himself, Youngjae decided to join his boyfriend towards the end of the song…just to see how they sounded. Jaebum’s head perked up at the sudden new octave added to the song and smiled over at his boyfriend. Was that a proud smile? Would them singing together become a thing? He hoped so, Youngjae found himself spectacularly pleased at how well they harmonized. Mina was fast asleep by the end of the song, her juvenescent face free of any distress that may have been present previously.

 

“She gets bad dreams every once in a while,” Jaebum softly told his boyfriend as he smoothed down Mina’s naturally arched eyebrows, “I’ve never seen her fall asleep so quickly after one.” “Because of you, I’m sure,” Youngjae complimented laying back against the half of pillow he had left. “And you,” Jaebum added as he too laid back against his portion of pillow. 

 

Youngjae laughed and shook his head, “Nah, I didn’t do anything hyung,” he quickly denied. JB reached over his sister’s head and tugged his boyfriend’s ear, “Yes you did.” Youngjae shrugged, “All I did was sing half a nursery rhyme,” he waved off. Jaebum sat up and tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve, “Meet me at the foot of the bed,” he ordered before sliding down to the bottom of his mat. Youngjae lightly removed Mina’s hand from his chest a rested it at her side before crawling to the foot of the mat, where Jaebum sat waiting for him.

 

“Look Youngjae, though it doesn’t seem like much, you do a lot for Mina by just being around,” the elder told his boyfriend. “I don’t understand,” Youngjae truthfully replied with a small shake of his head. It wasn’t like he was going above and beyond to impress her, he treated Mina like he treated any other kid…well, the ones he liked. They just so happened to naturally click, he didn't think it was a big deal.

 

JB rested his elbows on his knees, “I’ve never seen Mina become so attached to anyone I’ve ever dated. She actually played bad tricks on the ones she really disliked, she’s not as sweet as she looks,” he revealed. Youngjae was shocked at that, “Really?” he asked in disbelief, she seemed like a sweetie pie to him. 

 

Jaebum nodded, “Yea, one time she poured glitter into one of my ex’s hand while he was asleep, tickled his nose, and made him slam all the glitter into his face,” he explained through a laugh, that was one of his favorite of her pranks, "He was sneezing pink glitter for like a week straight." “Wow, I’ll try not to piss her off then,” Youngjae mumbled. 

 

“I call her ‘Little Monster’ for a reason, she can be very devious, but not with you,” Jaebum honestly told him, “ She talks about you all the time and it brightens her day when she gets to hang out with her Youngjae-oppa. The promise we just made to that little girl was all it took to make her feel safe again, so don’t say you didn’t do anything for her,” he told his boyfriend.

 

Youngjae scooted closer to his boyfriend, “Yea, I guess I am pretty awesome,” he said leaning against the elder’s shoulder. Jaebum laughed and pushed his boyfriend away, “I didn’t say all of that,” he denied. “Well what are you saying then?” Youngjae asked through a pout, “That I’m not awesome?” Jaebum shrugged and with a grin he replied, “Your words, not mine.” 

 

Youngjae swatted his boyfriend on the shoulder, “I think I want to find a new boyfriend…a nicer one . You’re too mean to me,” he impishly complained before hitting him again. Jaebum swiftly caught Youngjae in a light headlock, “Don’t make jokes like that, Choi Youngjae, I’m a very jealous and spiteful guy,” he said gnawing on the younger’s round cheek. 

 

“Don’t forget majorly petty,” Youngjae added through a smile. Jaebum tightened his hold, “Yah, don’t help Youngjae, you’re making me feel bad,” he whined pressing their cheeks together. Youngjae squirmed around until he was cradled in his boyfriend’s arms, “Aww you’ll be OK, I like the jealous, spiteful, and petty Jaebum; that means you like me enough to retaliate like a crazy girl,” he said trying to make the elder feel better. 

 

“You know, you were off to a good start at making me feel better…and then you called me your girlfriend,” Jaebum mumbled sarcastically. Youngjae shrugged, “You know what I meant: I love you the way you are,” he elaborated.

 

Jaebum leaned down and nipped the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, “Then why didn’t you just say that instead of calling me a crazy girlfriend?” he asked. “Because I like annoying you,” Youngjae simply answered. “Well I guess if you can love me despite my crazy girlfriend traits, then I guess I can love you despite your deliberate annoying antics,” Jaebum easily compromised. Youngjae smiled widely at him, “That’s all I ask.”


	11. What Did You Do?

Youngjae smiled at Jaebum as he eased into the car, “Thanks for picking me up, I really appreciate it,” he thoughtfully said. Jaebum nodded and stared intently as the younger nervously yanked the sides of his thick neon green skull cap down over his ears, even going as far as to un-cuff the cap to its full length so it would cover more of his head. 

 

“Youngjae-ah?” he perceptively asked as he made the next right turn. Youngjae perked up, “Yes, hyung?” he answered, his fingers still curled around the mouth of his cap. “Why are you hiding your hair so desperately?” the elder asked him curiously. Youngjae laughed apprehensively and shook his head, “What? No I’m not,” he quickly denied. 

 

Jaebum took advantage of the current red light to throw the younger a stale look, “You know you’re a terrible liar right?” he asked him. “I wish people would quit telling me that,” the younger muttered to himself. “What was that?” Jaebum asked with raised eyebrows. Youngjae sighed, “OK, I am hiding my hair,” he admitted. 

 

“Duh,” Jaebum laughed out in an obvious tone, “Why?” The younger sighed again, “Alright, promise you won’t freak out,” he requested slowly while fidgeting with his cap. 

 

Jaebum was extremely curious now, he quickly pulled over into the parking lot of the convenience store and shut his car off. “What did you do?” he asked enthusiastically, he teeth hanging out in a big grin. He was way too excited about finding out what was hiding beneath his boyfriend's hat. With numb fingers, Youngjae pulled the skull cap off his head. Jaebum’s eyes widened in pure shock, “Blond,” he mumbled pointing at his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

Youngjae bit his lip and nodded his confirmation; his previously shiny dark, dark brown hair was now an astonishing pristine blond. “When? How? Why?” Jaebum frantically asked as Youngjae’s thick golden fringe fell just above his eyes. “I let a couple of my friends talk me into dying my hair, I had it done yesterday,” the college student answered raking his fingers through his soft hair to adjust his bang. 

 

“Why did you let your friend’s talk you into dying your hair Youngjae,” the elder asked resting his elbow on the steering wheel. Youngjae shrugged, “Because I told them I was bored with my look, so they suggested a radical change,” he explained. “I wasn’t bored with your look,” Jaebum replied almost distractedly, he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend’s new hair. 

 

“So you hate it?” Youngjae asked dejectedly. 

 

Jaebum unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over to the passenger side, and pulled his boyfriend into a hot kiss. Youngjae quickly broke their kiss, pushing Jaebum back. “Why’d you kiss me so suddenly?” he asked covering his mouth, a blush coloring his round cheeks. “Because I’m turned on,” JB answered simply before he hungrily kissed his boyfriend again. 

 

Youngjae wanted to protest, but he found his words blocked by his teeth as they caught the elder’s bottom lip. Jaebum groaned in pleasure, he absolutely loved it when Youngjae did that. He lightly gripped a fistful of his boyfriend’s newly lightened hair and tugged his head back so he could bury his face in his neck. “Youngjae, I want to fuck you so badly right now,” he whispered before nipping at it soft flesh. 

 

“Here?” the blond moaned out leaning into his boyfriend’s near cannibal-like biting, “In the car?” Jaebum let his hands find the back of his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer, “Yep,” was his short reply, he was too busy outlining a protruding vein with his top teeth.

 

He absentmindedly reached down at his side to slide his car seat as far back as he could. “Come here Youngjae-ah,” he ordered roughly tugging Youngjae toward him. “But what about Jinyoung-hyung?” Youngjae asked worriedly, but clumsily climbed over the console anyway. “What about him?” Jaebum asked uninterested as he happily watched his boyfriend to settle in his lap. 

 

Pressed together like two puzzle pieces, their bodies occupied the tight space of the driver’s side. A heat suddenly rose between them and Youngjae wasnt sure if it was because of their close proximity or because they were so turned on. 

 

“What if Jinyoung-hyung sees us?” Youngjae asked bracing his hands on the elder’s shoulders to steady himself while he evenly distributed his weight on his folded knees. “Then he’ll see us fucking,” JB bluntly stated, before he roughly nipped at his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple; it was easily his favorite area to attack, he loved seeing it painted with purple and red hickeys. 

 

Youngjae had already completely given in to his boyfriend's lust; he was on board with the very likely possibility of getting caught if it meant he could have Jaebum right now. He sank his fingers into his boyfriend’s short dark hair, crashed their lips together, and ground their erections against each other through the thick denim barrier between them. 

 

“Mmm,” Jaebum groaned, he cupped the younger’s bottom and pulled their centers closer; he needed way more friction. It was beautiful. 

 

Youngjae carefully leaned back against the steering wheel (he didn’t want to accidentally honk the horn) and struggled to pull off his jacket and t-shirt, he wanted to feel the elder’s hands on his burning skin more. Jaebum ran his warm hands up his boyfriend’s chest to tightly grip his shoulders, “You are so sexy, Youngjae,” he said pulling the younger’s exposed soft skin closer to his mouth. Youngjae moaned again as JB altered between sucking and biting bright red hickeys into the flawless pale skin that covered his chest and collarbones.

 

Youngjae dutifully assigned himself the task of undoing their jeans. Jaebum lifted his hips up as best he could under Youngjae’s weight and the tight confines of his car and let the waistband of his jeans and boxers be uncomfortably slid down his thighs. Youngjae raised onto his knees and groaned in annoyance when his head bumped the ceiling, he struggled to shimmy his jeans down as Jaebum laughed and took the opportunity to nip at his boyfriend’s belly button. 

 

“Ah that tickles,” Youngjae laughed out trying to move away from the elder’s overactive biting. “But you like it,” Jaebum mumbled pulling his boyfriend closer to continue making angry red blotches on his tummy. Youngjae finally managed to free himself, “Wow, I’ve never hated wearing fitted jeans before today,” he complained breathily as he pressed his forehead against the elder’s, his poor fingers were cramping. 

 

He settled back in his boyfriend’s lap and curled his fingers around their cocks. “Whoa, Youngjae, why are you squeezing me so tightly?” Jaebum moaned out despite an involuntary hip spasm.Youngjae began to roughly jerk them in his hands, “Because it feels good,” he said, his breath quickening. 

 

Jaebum laid back in his seat, momentarily paralyzed by the shooting pleasure Youngjae’s vigorous tugging was causing. Youngjae leaned in and took his turn at nipping at Jaebum’s neck, “Feels good doesn’t it?” he asked hotly in his ear, stroking harder. JB ran his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend’s chin, “Yes,” he conceded, “but I need more.”

 

“Me too,” the younger huffed out before sloppily kissing his boyfriend, a surge of lust hitting him when their tongues met briefly. Youngjae pulled away and hastily unbuttoned the four buttons of his boyfriend’s sweatshirt, “How are we going to do this hyung?” he breathily asked. He stretched open the collar of the sweatshirt and leaned forward to press his pouty lips against the elder’s chest, suction cup style. 

 

Jaebum hissed as Youngjae bit at the flesh above his nipple, “You just let me worry about that Youngjae,” he groaned when the younger ran his tongue up the grove of his chest. He fumbled with the release handle of his console for a few seconds until it popped open and he reached inside to grab one of the extra lubricated condoms he kept there. 

 

Youngjae leaned back against the steering wheel again, “Why are you keeping condoms in your car hyung?” he asked taking the condom from him to examine it closer. Jaebum playfully snatched the contraceptive from his boyfriend, “I keep condoms in my car, my desk drawer at work, the living room, and even the kitchen; anywhere sex may be inconvenient,” he told him with a proud grin.

 

Youngjae brushed his damp bangs back, “I don’t know if I should be worried or thankful for that,” he laughed out. Jaebum gripped the back of the blond’s neck and yanked him into another steamy kiss, their teeth accidently clinking from the intensity. Youngjae’s eyes popped open when he felt himself fall forward, Jaebum had sneakily lowered his seat back. 

 

“We need to get rid of our pants,” the elder instructed as he yanked off his shirt. With all the new space they had, it didn’t take much time or effort to get their pants off and tossed into the backseat. They shared another kiss as Jaebum ripped open the condom. Youngjae raised on his knees so he could eagerly hover over his boyfriend’s cock, “Are you ready yet?” he asked impatiently, he wanted feel the elder inside of him. 

 

Jaebum grabbed ahold of Youngjae’s hips and guided him down, “Very slowly, Youngjae-ah,” he softly instructed, he moved his hands down to rub his thighs. Youngjae groaned and gradually impaled himself onto his boyfriend’s waiting erection, the extra lubrication making the penetration proceed very smoothly. Jaebum reached down and raised his seat back up while he waited for the younger to adjust. 

 

“You feel so good,” Youngjae panted out, he planted his hands firmly on JB’s chest and began a timid pace. He slowly raised up and dropped back down, his hands moving down to hold onto his boyfriends wrists.

 

“Come on Youngjae, faster,” Jaebum encouraged, he gripped his boyfriend’s hips and yanked him down harder. Youngjae quickened his pace, his thigh muscles clenching tighter every time he lifted himself up; and Jaebum made sure to meet the younger’s dropping hips each time. “You feel so tight around me Youngjae,” Jaebum groaned before he clamped his teeth down on his boyfriend’s nipple. 

 

Youngjae moaned and arched into his boyfriend’s teeth as his hips were roughly jerked down again. “Ah hyung, my legs are starting to burn,” he complained, though he never slowed his bouncing hips. Jaebum reached up and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands and touched their noses together, “No, don’t stop Youngjae,” he told him firmly. 

 

He brought their raw chapped lips together in another hot kiss, “Keep going,” he said against his lips. Jaebum plunged his fingers into Youngjae’s sweaty blond locks, tilted his head back, and buried his face in his neck, “Keep going, Youngjae,” he heavily cheered between borderline painful bites to his boyfriend’s bruising flesh. Youngjae let out another moan and propped his palm against the foggy driver’s side window, the assault on his neck was making him a little lightheaded.He unintentionally cleared away the condensation as his hand slid across the window with every up-thrust of JB's hips. 

 

He clamped his thighs against Jaebum’s hip bones and arched into his chest again, “I’m gonna come Jaebum,” he whined out. Jaebum ran the flat of his tongue over a shoulder hickey he’d just made, “Me too,” he admitted. He reached over and pulled Youngjae’s hand off the glass to lace their fingers together; he used his other hand to grab ahold of Youngjae’s cock between them. 

 

“Come for me Youngjae,” he huskily coaxed. Youngjae’s breathing heightened as Jaebum kissed the underside of his chin and jerked him simultaneously. “I’m coming hyung,” he panted out resting his forehead against the elder’s. He squeezed his eyes shut and coated his boyfriend’s hand with his seed. Jaebum kissed his boyfriend again as he, too, reached his climax.

 

“OK, that was freaking fantastic,” Youngjae laughed out. Jaebum chuckled too as he reached down to his side to lower his seat as far back as he could. Youngjae contently rested his sweat slicked face against his boyfriend’s equally moist chest, “You never said if you liked my hair or not hyung,” he mumbled. 

 

Jaebum laughed again, “What do you think triggered this whole sex in the car thing?” he asked looking down at him. Youngjae shrugged, “I just thought it was another random sex moment, that happens a lot with us,” he said propping his chin up on JB’s chest so they could look at each other. Jaebum ran his long fingers through Youngjae’s messy blond hair, “Youngjae, not only do I love your blond hair, but I also found it incredibly sexy enough to have spontaneous car sex with you and risk possibly ruining my all leather seats,” he reasoned as he pushed back damp bleached hair.

 

“I’m glad you like it because I really didn’t want to dye it back,” Youngjae said through a bright eye-smile. He was very happy Jaebum approved; his boyfriend's approval made his day...that and the glorious unplanned vehicle-based intercourse. They laid there in the sauna they’d just created for few seconds more, and then Youngjae spoke up again, “JB-hyung, can we leave now? I’m hot, and my legs are sore, and I feel sticky.” 

 

“Yah, please stop complaining; we can leave,” Jaebum conceded with a roll of his eyes. Youngjae sat up fully, “Yay,” he said with a happy wiggle, “Will you rub cold cream on my hickeys too?” he asked hopefully, it was the least JB could do after the oral abuse he'd just administered. Jaebum palmed his boyfriend’s face and pushed him away, “Get off of me,” he said in a playful tone. 

 

Youngjae laughed loudly and began to dress himself, "You could've just said no," he said with a shake of his head. 

 

“Oh look I got a voicemail from Jinyoungie,” JB announced, he was multitasking by pulling on his shirt and checking his notifications. Youngjae curiously leaned over his boyfriend’s phone as the message played aloud, “You know, I just wanted to say hi to my best friend, Jaebum. I didn’t need to see you having nasty car sex with some random blondie hookup,” the couple exchanged embarrassed shocked looks while the rest of the message played, “By the way, does Youngjae know you’re screwing a blond on the side?” 

 

BEEP. The messaged cut off after that. Youngjae face-palmed as his round cheeks burned with his embarrassment, "I can't believe this," he said shaking his head, "When did he even pop up?" Were they that into each other that they didn't even notice their friend peering into the window?

 

“I don't know, but I guess he’ll tell you after you tell him that you’re the blond side-piece tomorrow, huh?” JB laughed out as Youngjae swatted him on the shoulder yelling out, “YAH, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!”


	12. 6 Months

“Ah, I am so glad you’re here Youngjae,” Jaebum happily greeted as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend into his apartment. Youngjae delivered a suspicious look to the elder, “Why?” he asked narrowing his eyes as he moved past him into the living room. Jaebum grinned and helped the younger take off his heavy book bag, “Why do you sound like that? Can’t a man just be happy to see his boyfriend?” he asked placing the bag out of the way behind the dark blue sofa. 

 

Youngjae sighed apologetically and nodded, “I’m sorry hyung,” he said as he shouldered out of his denim jacket, “I’m just really tired and cranky. I had a ridiculous amount of homework due this afternoon. I was up all night finishing it.” He collapsed heavily onto the couch and ran fingers through his lifeless blond hair, he didn’t even care enough to fluff up his bangs today.

 

“Where’s Mina? She’s usually climbing all over me by now,” he wondered leaning back into the astoundingly soft cushions. They were going to come in handy for that spectacular nap he was about to take. “She is actually over at the neighbors’ having a movie night with their two kids,” he said sitting on the coffee table facing his boyfriend.

 

“Youngjae-ah, do you know what today is?” he queried with a smile. Youngjae sleepily rubbed his eyes and slowly mumbled out, “Friday?” “And?” the elder urged resting his elbows onto his knees to lean in closer to the exhausted teen.

 

Youngjae closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch as he thought hard. What was the significance of today? It was too early for his birthday and way too late for JB’s. Not a major holiday…so that left…, “Our anniversary,” he exclaimed with a face-palm. He lifted his head up and looked at his boyfriend for confirmation. 

 

Jaebum nodded, “That’s right, our 6 month anniversary,” he conceded patting his boyfriend’s knee, “You were the one who said it was important, the 6 month mark. How did you forget?” 

 

Youngjae groaned and dropped his face into his hands, “I know, I’m so sorry,” he said regretfully, he folded forward and rested his forehead on one of Jaebum’s hands, “I’ve just been so swamped with school and work. I’m an awful boyfriend.” “You’re not an awful boyfriend, Youngjae,” Jaebum laughed out using his free hand to soothingly stroke the younger’s hair, “and I have a surprise for you to prove it.”

 

Youngjae straightened up to look at him in excitement, “A surprise? For me? Even though I forgot our anniversary?” he queried. “Yep, lucky for you, I didn’t forget,” Jaebum playfully jabbed standing up. “Come on, get up,” he ordered tugging on the younger’s gummy arm. Youngjae slowly rose to his feet asking, “What kind of surprise?” 

 

Jaebum moved to stand behind him, “A good surprise,” was his witty reply as he locked his fingers over Youngjae’s inquisitive eyes. Youngjae grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists and tried to pull away his makeshift eye-mask, “I can’t see, JB,” he whined. Jaebum laughed in the student’s ear and tentatively pushed him forward, “That’s kind of the point of me covering your eyes, isn’t it Youngjae-ah? Trust hyung, just walk forward ‘til I tell you to stop,” he firmly instructed. 

 

Youngjae dramatically waved his hands around in front of himself and slowly walked forward, “Fine, just don’t let me run into any walls, hyung,” he warned. “Shut up before I push you into a sharp corner,” JB impishly retorted.

 

Jaebum guided his boyfriend through the threshold of the room to their immediate right. He stopped him in the center of the small room, removed his hands, and said, “OK, open your eyes.” Youngjae opened his eyes and looked around. The bathroom looked very different today. Lots of various-sized lit candles were scattered all over the place: thick ones in the corners of the tub, a couple fat short ones on the counter, and a few of the miniature ones on the back of the toilet. The delicate illumination gave the bathroom a romantic ambiance he didn’t know rooms with toilets could have. 

 

Soft music played from the phone dock on the counter filling the small tiled room with soulful R&B. In his peripheral vision, he located a bowl of fruit medley sitting on a tray on the closed toilet lid, but what caught most of Youngjae’s attention was the warm, rose petal infused water filling the space in the bathtub. “JB, what’s all this?” he asked in amazement. “Your own personal spa,” the elder answered proudly. 

 

He whirled Youngjae around to face him and began to undress him, “I noticed how stressed out you’ve been these past couple of days, so instead of buying you a present I decided that helping you relax would be more beneficial,” he explained as he tugged off his boyfriend’s t-shirt and tossed it into the corner behind the door. 

 

Jaebum ran light fingers down his boyfriend’s tummy, stopping at the waistband of his dark wash jeans. “I’m going to take care of you tonight,” he said unzipping Youngjae’s jeans, “Now, take off your pants and get in the tub.” “You didn’t have to do this,” Youngjae said, but his actions contradicted his concerns as he eagerly kicked off his jeans and boxers and stepped into the perfectly tempered water.

 

JB helped his boyfriend ease down into the tub, “Trust me, I really did. So just sit back, relax, and let hyungie take care of you.” He kneeled down on the thick black rug beside the tub and waited for the younger to settle in the bath. Youngjae nodded and rested back against the neck pillow thoughtfully suctioned to the tub wall. “Jaebum-hyung, did you put oil in the water?” the younger asked eyeing the oil bubbles floating on the water’s surface. 

 

Jaebum nodded as he dipped his hands into water, “A little eucalyptus oil, the woman at the shop told me it’s good for ridding the mind and body of stress,” he explained as he ran his wet hands through his boyfriend’s hair, slicking it back. Youngjae sighed contently and rested his elbows on the mouth of the tub, “It’s working,” he gratefully admitted, the pleasant aroma tickling his heart-shaped nostrils. Jaebum grinned and continued to run fingers through the thick blond strands of his boyfriend’s hair, “Good, money well spent.” 

 

The bathroom’s calming vibe was disturbed by the sounds of Youngjae’s stomach protesting loudly, “Hungry?” Jaebum laughed out, he almost-reluctantly untangled his fingers and stood to grab a towel off the small shelf above the toilet. Youngjae blushed and nodded, “Yea, a little bit,” he admitted looking up at the elder. “Good thing I have that covered, too. I think of everything,” Jaebum easily praised himself. 

 

He grabbed a deep red strawberry from the fruit bowl and pressed it against his boyfriend’s pouty lips. Youngjae happily accepted the strawberry, “Mmm delicious,” he complimented happily as he licked his lips, “What else is in that bowl?” “Black grapes,” JB said feeding the younger a couple. “Blueberries,” he continued to list and feed the younger, “and cherries. All fresh from the market.” 

 

“I see you went above and beyond, thanks for doing all of this for me,” he graciously said before accepting another strawberry, the least he could do was boost his boyfriend’s ego...the man was feeding him fruit in a scented bath after all. 

 

Youngjae laughed at the smug smile his boyfriend sported, clearly the elder was thoroughly impressed and proud of himself. JB forced his grin down and shook his head, “You deserve it, all the stupid stuff I did the first few months of our relationship, I wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate you,” he told him as he fed him the last of the dark purple grapes.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Youngjae congratulated, “I feel very much appreciated.” 

 

JB placed the bowl back on the tray and rose on his knees over the younger, “There’s one more thing I have planned to completely rid you of school stress,” he informed as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Youngjae swept back some stray fringe and curiously asked, “What’s that?” “Actual release,” Jaebum answered. 

 

“What?” a shocked Youngjae asked giving his boyfriend his full attention. Did he hear him right? Or did water somehow find its way into his ears? JB nodded again, “Yea, I’m gonna make you come,” he simply revealed, his left hand already breaching the surface of the water. Youngjae quickly snagged the elder’s wrist in his hand, “Hyung, you don’t have to do that. I’m already feeling pretty relaxed,” he frantically said trying to get the elder to drop that look of perseverance plastered on his face. 

 

“Trust me, Youngjae,” JB recited for the third time. “Why do you keep saying that?” Youngjae asked still holding tightly onto his boyfriend’s wrist. Jaebum shook the younger’s hand off, “Because you seem to be having a little trouble doing that tonight,” he replied bluntly. “I do trust you, I just don’t understand how doing that will help,” Youngjae said shaking his head. Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Everyone knows that the only time a person is 100% relaxed is after they come,” he justified with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

Youngjae couldn’t argue with that, there was a state of euphoria he always felt after an intense orgasm (which Jaebum always delivered). Plus, who in his right mind would refuse being masturbated by someone as attractive and skilled as Im Jaebum? Youngjae nodded his consent and relaxed back against the neck pillow again. 

 

“Daebak,” Jaebum said, his voice filled with approval of the blond’s decision. He leaned in closer to his boyfriend as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s hard, submerged cock, “You’re very hard for someone who was just protesting to this, Youngjae-ah,” he taunted with a smile. Youngjae bit back a moan as his boyfriend began to stroke him, his hand gliding smoothly with the help of the eucalyptus oil. 

 

Jaebum pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, “Feel good?” he asked stroking a little faster and harder. Youngjae moaned against the elder’s lips, too invested in the pleasure to manifest his approval verbally. Jaebum nipped at Youngjae’s bottom lip, “C’mon Youngjae, tell me, does it feel good?” he questioned, “Having me stroke you like this?”

 

He began to move his hand in a wrenching fashion, jerking him harder and faster. “It’s rude to not answer your hyung, Youngjae-ah,” JB whispered against the younger’s lips before running his tongue over his perfectly straight top row of teeth. “It feels good, hyung,” the blond panted out before he locked lips with his boyfriend again. “Then I know you’ll enjoy this,” JB released his boyfriend’s erection and pressed his finger against his opening a little ways away. Youngjae gasped and arched his back up out of the water, his fingers gripping the side of the tub tightly. 

 

Jaebum shoved his right hand into the water to grab ahold of his boyfriend’s cock again, jerking him roughly. Youngjae raised his knees up out of the water to give his boyfriend’s protruding fingers better access. His chest heaved heavily with every stroke, poke, and prod of his boyfriend’s skilled fingers; and he wasn’t sure if it was the heat from the water, but his vision was starting to blur. 

 

Jaebum watched Youngjae’s brows furrow and his eyes squeeze shut as he roughly stroked and fingered him. Youngjae felt his climax approaching, he threw his wet arm around the elder’s shoulders and held on tightly, “Hyung, I’m gonna come,” he moaned knocking their forehead’s together lightly. “Then come for hyungie, Youngjae,” JB encouraged stroking him harder. The water sloshed around as Youngjae’s thighs began to quake causing minor turbulence. Jaebum ignored the water making his white Oxford shirt see-through and continued to diligently bring his boyfriend to completion.

 

Youngjae let out a throaty groan as he released under the water, his seed mixing in with the eucalyptus oil and soggy rose petals. He rested back against the neck pillow and attempted to catch his breath, it was all he could will himself to do right now. His entire body buzzed, so much so that he didn’t even feel his boyfriend disengage from him. 

 

“Feeling relaxed now?” Jaebum asked through an eye-smile, he propped his elbows on the rim of the tub and stared at his boyfriend expectantly. Youngjae numbly nodded, “100%,” he breathily admitted.

 

Jaebum chuckled, “Told you,” he said patting the blond’s head. He reached into the tub, ignoring the bodily fluids swimming around, and unplugged the drain. Youngjae pouted, “Aww, is my spa night over with?” he cutely asked. “Yea,” JB nodded, “I didn’t think you’d want to sit in rose petal, eucalyptus, and semen soup for longer than you had to.” Youngjae grimaced, “Good call,” he said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

 

JB stood to grab a fresh towel, “Now get up so we can continue this in the bedroom,” he ordered holding the towel open to his boyfriend. Youngjae slowly stood up on wobbly legs, his kneecaps were still victim to the natural anesthetic his climax created. He allowed his boyfriend to wrap the towel around his waist. “Come on,” the elder said grabbing ahold of the younger’s hand once he was sure the towel was secure. 

 

Youngjae pulled his hand free, “Wouldn’t you rather do it here? In the bathroom?” he hopefully queried. Jaebum looked at him curiously, “Why?” he asked raising a dark brow. “Because I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to walk all the way to your bedroom,” Youngjae revealed with a shake of his head. JB pondered on the suggestion for a few seconds and then shrugged, “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve ever fucked you in the shower,” he said immediately agreeing to the idea.

 

‘THANK GOD,’ Youngjae gratefully thought as Jaebum reached over and flipped on the shower.


	13. Bully Park Jinyoung Day

“Oh crap, I think I forgot my wallet in that last shop we went in,” Jaebum informed his boyfriend and little sister as he felt around in his pockets for the missing black leather money folder. They were spending the day in the shopping district buying random items for random occasions. “I have to go back and get it, so how about I catch up with you two at that ice cream bar down the street?” JB suggested as he handed off the 3 shopping bags in his hands to his boyfriend. 

 

Youngjae nodded and couldn’t help but throw in a wisecrack, “You are way too old to be leaving your wallet behind, you’re supposed to be the responsible one.” Jaebum rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his boyfriend away, “Just go,” he ordered through a small smile before he headed in the opposite direction. Youngjae held out a couple of small shopping bags to Mina, “Well here, make yourself useful,” he told the little girl. 

 

She pouted cutely up at him, she resembled her big brother so much when she did that; those Im genes were strong. “But oppa, I have a cut on my little finger. See?” she whined holding up her Hello Kitty bandaged pinky. Youngjae laughed and stooped down before her, “Aww, poor baby,” he cooed kissing her injured extremity, “use your other hand.” 

 

She brushed her bangs out of her face, mimicked her brother’s eye roll, and begrudgingly accepted the bags, “Fine, but I want a big bowl ice cream with lots of toppings,” she bargained as they headed toward the ice cream shop. “How about we share a sundae deluxe? And I’ll pay for the extra toppings,” the elder haggled back. Mina extended her small hand out to the elder, “Deal,” she agreed with a happy smile. “Deal,” Youngjae confirmed while shaking her hand firmly.

 

They were standing in line waiting for their sundae when Youngjae heard Mina speak up, “Oppa,” she said tugging on his sleeve, “Isn’t that Jinyoung-oppa?” Youngjae looked in the area she was indicating and, sure enough, there was Jinyoung sitting all cozy and tucked away in a corner booth with his new main squeeze, Mark. They were sitting so close that Jinyoung was basically breathing in the air Mark was breathing out.

 

“Who’s that guy he’s with?” she curiously asked looking up at Youngjae. He looked down at her, “That’s his new boyfriend, Mark Tuan,” he informed her. “Can I meet him?” she asked him hopefully, “He looks nice.” Youngjae smiled and nodded; he was actually very curious about how his hyung interacted with his new American boyfriend so he was going to take full advantage of Mina’s friendly nature.

 

“Sure you can meet him,” Youngjae agreed as he accepted their ice cream sundae deluxe from the smiling waitress, “But we can’t just barge in on their date, it’s rude.” “So how do I get to meet him?” she asked following him to the toppings bar. “I just need you to do a little acting,” he told her. He gave her the sundae and let her have at the multitude of toppings just within her reach, clearly this place was built for people exactly her height. Mina nodded and dumped a spoonful of gummy bears on the sundae followed by a bunch of rainbow sprinkles, her favorite. 

 

“No problem Youngjae-oppa, what do you want me to do?” she asked, already on board with whatever her oppa had in mind. Youngjae took the shopping bags from her as well as the sundae, “Nothing extreme Mina, just run over there and pretend you slipped away to say hi. That’ll give me an excuse to go over there and then Jinyoung-hyung will invite us to join him,” he explained to her. 

 

“How do you know he’ll do that?” Mina asked skeptically, her brow raised. “Because Jinyoung-hyung would never turn away such a cute and charming little girl,” he said poking her nose. “True,” she easily agreed before throwing him a thumbs up. “Just leave it to me oppa,” she confidently said before she weaved her way through small collections of people towards Jinyoung on the opposite side of the ice cream shop. Youngjae balanced the bags and sundae in his hands and waited for an opportune moment to ‘find’ Mina. He stood by the restrooms for a few minutes, and when it looked like their ice cream was beginning to melt he made his way over.

 

“Mina, there you are,” he said, his voice filled with faux-concern. Mina poked her bottom lip out, “I’m sorry oppa, I didn’t mean to run away; I saw Jinyoung-oppa and I wanted to say hi,” she said tugging on her heart-covered beanie ‘nervously’, “Please don’t be angry with me.” ‘This child deserves an Oscar,’ he thought proudly, he knew she was acting and he was still convinced. Impressive. 

 

Jinyoung reached up and tugged his dongsaeng’s hand, “It’s OK Youngjae, do you two want to join us?” he offered. ‘Too easy,’ Youngjae triumphantly mused as he nodded and scooted into the booth beside Mina. He unloaded all the bags down on the floor beside the table and placed the sundae down before Mina and handed her a spoon. He patted her back and mentally congratulated her, ‘Bravo.’

 

“Youngjae-ah, I had no idea you had a little sister,” Mark said throwing an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. He threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark silky hair and waited for a response. Youngjae laughed and shook his head, “Oh she doesn’t belong to me, she belongs to JB. She’s his kid sister,” he informed him as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream, “Do you have any siblings Mark-hyung?” Mark nodded his head, “Yea, two older sisters and one younger brother,” he answered, he used his free hand to flip his snapback backwards over his own dark hair. 

 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “Mark-hyung let me Skype with his sisters and brother last weekend,” he bragged as he hugged the elder’s torso “they called me cute and funny.” Youngjae smiled at the affectionate couple, his hyung seemed so happy with Mark and it made him happy. Jinyoung deserved to be happy as well. 

 

“You two are making my teeth hurt, please calm down with the PDA,” he playfully complained with a scrunched up face as he ate another spoonful of the cold dairy-based dessert. Jinyoung reached over and lightly pinched the younger’s hand, “Don’t be mad because you and JB-ssi aren’t as attractive as we are,” he taunted. Now Youngjae was willing to admit that Mark had model status physicality and Jinyoung scored pretty high on a scale to 10, but they couldn’t hold a candle to himself and Jaebum…or maybe he was just being biased.

 

“Yah, we look 10 times better, besides everyone knows Mark-hyung is the pretty one in your relationship,” Youngjae smartly replied. Jinyoung gave a surprised gasp and then reached over and pinched his sassy dongsaeng, “Don’t be rude Youngjae,” he said through a small smile, he couldn’t deny that the younger’s comeback was a good one. Mark laughed and shook his head at the pair, he enjoyed seeing them play off each other.

 

“Mark-oppa, are you really happy with Jinyoung-oppa?” Mina asked the eldest curiously; since the sundae was gone, she was no longer preoccupied and free to join the conversation. Mark chuckled and used one of the wet naps provided at the table to wipe her face, “Yes Mina, I’m very, very happy with Jinyoungie,” he confirmed with a nod.

 

“Are you sure oppa? Don’t you think you could do…better?” she innocently asked, her wide brown eyes gazing at him expectantly. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he choked on his strawberry milkshake causing the blended beverage to travel down the wrong pipe. Mark’s eyes widened as well, but more for Jinyoung’s well-being and not the 8-year old’s statement.

 

He worriedly patted his boyfriend’s back and asked, “You OK Jinyoung?” “Better?” Jinyoung echoed incredulously, his entire attention directed toward his best friend’s traitorous little sister, “What do you mean?” He couldn’t believe his sweet little Mina was blatantly putting him down like this. Mina shrugged, “You know, better looking. Someone cuter and smaller…like me,” she boldly stated while sending a bright smile Mark’s way. 

 

“Wow, that was straightforward,” Mark said as he crossed his legs beneath the table, rested his chin in his hand, and waited for his boyfriend’s response. Youngjae tried his best (he really did), but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the look of pure surprise on his hyung’s face. He seriously loved this little girl. 

 

“Yah, you little brat,” Jinyoung growled out, “Why would Mark want you?” “Because I’m cuter than you,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Mark chuckled, “She is really cute Jinyoungie,” he told his boyfriend playfully. “Ah, Mark-hyung, don’t say that. Aren’t you supposed to be defending my honor?” Jinyoung asked him. “She’s a little girl, there’s no honor to defend,” Mark simply replied before he sipped down the rest of his chocolate milkshake.

 

Jinyoung pouted and laid his head down on the table and mumbled, “It must be ‘Bully Park Jinyoung Day.’” Mark shook his head, “Of course it’s not Jinyoungie,” he denied as he rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Um, what’s going on over here?” Jaebum asked as he neared the table, retrieved wallet in hand. Youngjae smiled at his boyfriend, “Oh nothing, Mark-hyung is gonna dump Jinyoungie and start dating your sister,” he joyously joked. “WHAT?” Jaebum yelled just as Jinyoung swiftly kicked him under the table, “That’s not funny,” he growled out. 

 

“Aish calm down everyone, it was just a joke. My bad,” Youngjae whined rubbing his abused shin. JB glared at his boyfriend, “Didn’t I tell you that you weren’t funny and to just give up trying to be?” he crossly asked. Youngjae waved the elder off, “Ah, you just don’t understand my particular kind of funny.” JB reached over and bent Youngjae’s finger back painfully, “No one does, because it’s nonexistent,” he mumbled over the younger’s loud yelp. 

 

Mina rose to her knees in the booth and wrapped her arms around Youngjae’s neck in a hug, “I think you’re funny oppa,” she comforted. Youngjae grinned and hugged her back, “Thanks Mina,” he said gratefully. “Mark-hyung, sorry if my boyfriend and sister are making you uncomfortable,” JB apologized as he pulled a chair up to the table. Mark shook his head, “No I’m fine. They’ve been bugging Jinyoung, not me,” he replied as he pinched his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

Jinyoung pouted and nodded, “They’ve been awful to me, and after I selflessly invited them to join us,” he shamelessly tattled as he melded his side against his boyfriend’s. Jaebum laughed and shook his head at his best friend, “Don’t be such a baby, Jinyoungie,” he said. “Not you too,” Jinyoung whined, “It is definitely ‘Bully Park Jinyoung Day.’ I am so done with all of you.” 

 

Mark wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders, “Even me?” he pouted pressing their cheeks together. “I could never be done with you, Mark,” Jinyoung promised. Mark pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s temple, “Better not be,” he mumbled lovingly. “Oh God, I think I’m gonna vomit,” Youngjae muttered staring at the extra-clingy couple. He was really regretting crashing their date, their obnoxious PDA's were sickening. 

 

JB slowly leaned over and covered Youngjae’s and Mina’s eyes just as the cooing couple kissed, “No one should have to see that,” he said squeezing his eyes shut as well. Was he and Youngjae like that when they first got together? Was every new couple that greasy? “If you don’t want to see us make out then leave, because I guarantee that won’t be our last kiss,” Jinyoung murmured through a content smile, Mark’s kisses always had that effect on him. He kissed his boyfriend again for emphasis. 

 

“Yea OK, let’s go. I think I’m developing diabetes,” Jaebum said through a grimace. “Right behind you,” Youngjae quickly agreed. They scooped up the bags, Jaebum grabbed Mina’s hand, and they left the affectionate couple alone.

 

“Youngjae is so getting extra stocking duty tomorrow,” Jinyoung declared before he let his boyfriend kiss him again


	14. Stupid People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my absolute faves.

“Annyeong-haseyo Jaebum,” Youngjae happily greeted through an eye-smile as the elder entered his workplace. He’d felt particularly happy to see JB today, for some reason. He’d watched his boyfriend cross the street and head toward the store, his mind working the scene in slow-motion. Jaebum looked so much like a GQ model to Youngjae in his long dark grey wool coat, white button-down, fitted pinstripe slacks, and large dark shades. 'Sexy,' he thought shallowly as he continued to ogle his boyfriend.

 

Sometimes Youngjae felt someone of JB’s physicality should be illegal; who gave him the right to have such a handsome face? “Annyeong Youngjae-ah,” JB greeted with a grin as he pulled off his sunglasses, his multiple ear piercings jiggling from the vibration. He leaned over the counter and gave the blond a sweet kiss ‘hello’. “Mmm,” Youngjae moaned contently, ‘Like honey,’ he thought blissfully. 

 

He loved these types of kisses the most, they were heavenly. After softly kissing the younger once more, Jaebum pulled away. “Youngjae, I need you to do me a huge favor,” he said as he fingered his protruding Adam’s apple. That was something Jaebum did when he was either nervous or tired. Youngjae studied the elder; he didn’t look tired, so he must’ve been nervous. “What is it hyung?” the blond queried as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes.

 

“I have to go to a meeting today, but I don’t know how long it’s going to be so I won’t be able to pick Mina up from school. Do you think you could?” he requested hopefully. Youngjae quickly nodded, “Of course I can,” he agreed, no hesitation present. Jaebum let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks so much. I just need you to pick her up and stay with her until I get home,” he said gratefully. 

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lone key, the only company it had was a metal heart-shaped keychain, “Here’s the key to my apartment,” he said placing it in the younger’s outstretched palm. Youngjae nodded and accepted the key, “Leave it to me hyung,” he confidently told him with a charming wink. “Daebak, you are fucking incredible Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum praised before he pulled his boyfriend into another kiss, his fingers caressing the blond hair tickling the base of his neck. 

 

“And now I have to go,” he said backing up towards the door. “Wait, so that means you’re not wearing the suit for me?” Youngjae asked through a pout. Jaebum smirked at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep everything on long enough for you to take off of me later,” he promised and then hastily took his exit. Youngjae laughed to himself and shook his head, “That guy is so silly sometimes,” he mumbled, though in the back of his mind he knew JB 100% serious about his last comment.

<>

“Youngjae-oppa? What are you doing here?” Mina asked as she descended the stairs of her school. “It’s just you and me tonight kid. JB has some business to take care of,” the elder told her. He extended his pinky out for her to grab, it was the special way they held hands. Once they were securely linked, Youngjae tried to lead her away only to be tugged backwards. “Wait oppa, I want you to meet my best friend,” Mina said looking up at him through her long blunt bangs. 

 

He nodded his agreement and allowed himself to be guided towards a young girl with short hair standing with, whom he assumed to be, her mother. “Oppa, this is Jinju and her eomma,” Mina happily introduced. Youngjae politely bowed to Jinju’s mother before waving at the blushing girl, “Annyeong Jinju-ah, nice to meet you,” he said through a dazzling eye-smile. 

 

Jinju blushed deeper and bowed respectfully to him, “Annyeong-haseyo Youngjae-oppa,” she greeted. She threw her arm around Mina’s shoulder and said, “You’re right, he is cute,” before they burst out into a fit of schoolgirl giggles.

 

“It’s funny, I had no idea Mina had another brother,” Jinju’s mom said in confusion. Mina looked up at her, “Youngjae’s not my brother, he’s Jaebum-oppa’s boyfriend,” she corrected. Youngjae swallowed hard and watched for the elder woman’s reaction. Jinju’s mom seemed taken aback by that, as expected. She didn’t say anything else, just bowed quickly to him and grabbed Jinju’s hand in hers, “Come now, it’s time to go.” Jinju waved happily at her friend as she was dragged off. 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t flat out tell people that I’m your brother’s boyfriend Mina,” Youngjae suggested, linking pinkies with hers again. She looked up at him curiously and asked, “Why not? It’s true.” Youngjae nodded as he guided her across the street, “I know but some people don’t like it when two boys like each other the way a boy and a girl like each other,” he explained as uncomplicated as possible. 

 

“Why not?” she asked again, her oversized winter hat sliding down over her eyes just a bit. “Because some people think it’s wrong,” Youngjae answered her truthfully. Mina halted the elder for a second time today, “It’s not wrong if you’re not hurting anyone,” she told him firmly and a bit angrily, “those people are stupid, oppa, and Jaebum-oppa always says that you shouldn’t care about what stupid people think.” 

 

Youngjae smiled down at her, ‘No child could possibly be this perfect,’ he thought fondly.

<>

“Youngjae-oppa, how come you never talk about your family?” Mina asked with widened innocent eyes. Youngjae shrugged as best he could with the 8-year old lying on his chest, “There’s not much to talk about Mina,” he answered as he shoved a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “Tell me about them,” she pried, even using a pouty aegyo to persuade him. Youngjae laughed and poked her bottom lip back in, “You don’t need to use aegyo Mina, I’ll tell you.”

 

She squealed happily and rested her chin on her folded arms, ready. “My eomma and appa live in Mokpo, which is where I grew up. In the country. My eomma is a school teacher and my appa works in agriculture. I was the maknae at home, I have a big brother and a big sister. I used to play a lot of soccer and sing and they would all come to cheer me on,” he literally summed up entire life in a few short sentences. 

 

“They sound very nice,” Mina commented, “Why don’t you talk about them more often?” “Because when my parents found out I liked boys they weren’t happy about it. They’re not as nice to me as they used to be,” he said trying to hide the sadness in his voice. Mina furrowed her brows cutely, “Sounds like they’re stupid people too,” she mumbled.

<>

Jaebum tiredly walked into his home and was greeted by, quite possibly, the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Youngjae was sleeping on his back, arm covering his eyes, and Mina was sleeping comfortably on his chest with her favorite blanket pulled up to her ears. Jaebum pulled his phone out of his pocket, bit back a grin, and took a picture of them…and then 6 more (at different angles). His eyes widened when Youngjae began to sleep-sing and then he lost it, he laughed so hard and simultaneously thanked God that the pair slept like the dead. 

 

He set his phone down on the table and filled his arms up with his baby sister. “Come on, my little monster, time for you to get in your own bed,” he mumbled to her as he hauled her into her bedroom. He made his way back into the living room, tossed his coat on the back of the couch, and kneeled down on the floor beside his snoozing boyfriend. 

 

“Youngjae wake up,” he said rudely poking the younger in his side, right between his ribs. Youngjae knitted his brows, but didn’t wake up. Jaebum grinned and shook his head, “Youngjae wake up,” he said a little louder, but this time he pinched his boyfriend’s cheeks roughly. The younger had the nerve to push his hands away, but not open his eyes. Finally JB just sighed and said, “Fuck it.”

 

He grabbed the spare mat he kept in the linen closet, pushed the table out of the way, and rolled the mat out right beside the couch. He reached over and rolled his boyfriend’s dead weight down onto the mat and then cozied up behind him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Youngjae’s center and slowly drifted off to sleep, 'Guess he'll have to take this suit off another time,' was his last coherent thought for the night.

<>

“Look who finally woke up,” Jaebum said around the frothy toothbrush in his mouth. Youngjae groggily stared up at the man standing above him, “I slept here?” he asked slowly sitting up, “I guess I fell asleep after Mina did.” Jaebum snorted, “No kidding,” he said before he left to go rinse his mouth out. Youngjae leaned back against the base of the couch and fluffed out his lifeless hair, the smell of JB’s forest-scented body wash pleasantly greeting his hazy senses. 

 

“How did your meeting go hyung?” Youngjae asked upon his boyfriend’s re-entry. He shoved his hand under his sweatshirt and rubbed his tummy as the elder answered, “Long, boring, and almost unnecessary.” JB sat down beside his boyfriend and asked, “How was your evening with Mina?” “Your sister is a very intelligent young lady,” Youngjae laughed out, “She said anyone who views our relationship as wrong is very stupid.” 

 

Jaebum grinned, “That’s my girl,” he said proudly. “I told her about my life before I came to the city, and about how my parents resent me for liking men,” he revealed to his boyfriend. “So I guess I won’t be meeting your eomma and appa during the holidays,” Jaebum said as he laid his head in the younger’s lap. “Please,” Youngjae said skeptically, “I’m not even going home for the holiday.”

 

He ran his finger over the beauty marks between the elder’s eyebrow and eyelid, ‘Such beautiful birthmarks,’ he thought lovingly. Taking in his boyfriend’s sullen expression, JB decided to change the subject, “Thanks again for watching Mina, I really appreciate it,” he said grabbing Youngjae’s hand to kiss his palm. Youngjae shrugged, “It was no big deal, besides I had a lot of fun with her. She even introduced me to her best friend, Jinju, who thinks I’m cute,” he bragged. 

 

A smile tugged at his lips as JB’s lips tickled his hand again. “Jinju has good eyes,” Jaebum approved. Youngjae nodded, “I agree,” he conceded. “Remind me to return your key before I leave,” the younger requested, his right index finger lightly tracing the elder’s sharp cheekbones and then his perfect nose. Jaebum shook his head, “That’s not my key,” he denied. 

 

Youngjae was confused now, “Whose key is it? Jinyoung’s?” he questioned, his fingers now busily dancing through his boyfriend’s damp dark hair. Jaebum shook his head in the negative again, “It’s yours,” nonchalantly replied.

 

“Wah, really?” the blond asked in total surprise. “Yea,” JB easily conceded, “We’ve been together long enough for you to have a key. Don’t you think?” Youngjae eagerly nodded, this was a huge step in their relationship. “Thanks so much for trusting me with a key to your place,” he said graciously. Jaebum fisted his hand in his boyfriend’s shirt and yanked him down to eye-level, “There’s another, more physical, way to thank me Youngjae-ah,” he hinted before he pressed their lips together. 

 

But, just as quickly, he pushed the younger away, “After you brush your teeth of course,” he suggested through a grimace. Youngjae cupped his hand over his mouth and blew into it, his nose drinking in his awful morning breath. His cheeks burned as he pushed a cackling Jaebum out of his lap and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. “Don’t forget to gargle and floss Youngjae,” the elder playfully yelled to his boyfriend. ‘I seriously love him,’ he thought to himself with a shake of his head, ‘Too much.’


	15. Chapter 15

“JB, what the hell happened to you tonight?” Youngjae angrily yelled as he burst into his boyfriend’s apartment. Jaebum looked up from the leather-bound book he was reading, “What?” he asked the younger in confusion. ‘Seriously?’ Youngjae skeptically thought as he glared at his boyfriend. “I asked you to pick me up from the library tonight, remember?” he questioned fisting his hands at his hips. 

 

Because the elder forgot, he had to bum a ride from a couple of guys he barely knew. Jaebum nodded as realization hit him, “Oh yea,” he semi-acknowledged before he went back to reading his book. ‘SERIOUSLY?’ Youngjae asked himself again, ‘Who is this guy?’ “Oh yea?” Youngjae incredulously echoed snatching the book from the elder’s hands, “that’s all you have to say? Oh yea?”

 

Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his legs, “I forgot, what do you want me to say Youngjae?” he half-heartedly defended himself. Anything could’ve happened to Youngjae, why was JB acting like he didn’t care? “I want you to tell me what the hell happened to you tonight,” the younger demanded again, “Tell me why you broke another promise to me.” He tossed the book to floor and sat down on the coffee table facing his boyfriend, his dark eyes fixed in a strong glare. 

 

JB sighed, as if he was annoyed, and answered, “I had to pick Mina up from Jinju’s house.” 

 

“You had to?” Youngjae questioned with an unsure shake of his head, “I thought Jinyoung-hyung was supposed to pick Mina up. You arranged for hyung to pick her up specifically so you would be able to pick me up. Did something happen to him?” “No Jinyoungie’s fine, I just called and told him that I would pick her up instead,” JB revealed with another shrug. These constant uninterested shrugs were getting on Youngjae’s last nerve tonight, as was everything coming out of Jaebum’s mouth.

 

“And you couldn’t call me to tell me that?” Youngjae asked in disbelief. He lifted his thumb to his ear and his pinky to his lips in a makeshift phone, “Hey Youngjae, I decided to pick Mina up instead. Sorry, but do you think you can find another ride?” he dramatically mimicked his boyfriend’s phone voice. Jaebum bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands together, his eyes dropping the younger’s gaze briefly. Youngjae hung up his hand-phone and sarcastically asked, “Doesn’t seem so hard, does it?” 

 

Jaebum scooted to the edge of the couch and rested his palms on Youngjae’s knees, “Look Youngjae, I’m sorry I forgot to pick you up. I really am, but you made it back OK. Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tiny bit?” It was amazing how quickly his apology had morphed into something so inconsiderate, like, it completely threw Youngjae to see his boyfriend acting so indifferent about breaking another promise to him. Was this recent habit honestly not a big deal to him? 

 

The younger furiously shoved the elder’s hands away, “No, I don’t think I’m overreacting Jaebum, I think you’re underreacting. I mean, you’re being completely apathetic about standing me up.” he snapped back crossly. “I don’t understand what you mean by that,” JB admitted with a shake of his head. He leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, he’d never looked so guarded. 

 

“What I mean is that, lately, you’ve been flaking on me a lot; practically this entire month. Every time you promised me something you ended up not coming through for me; just like tonight. And every time you hollowly apologized; just like tonight. Not only have you been completely careless, but you’ve also been extremely standoffish and cold towards me. And whenever I ask you what’s wrong, you either say I’m imagining things or leave the room really quickly,” Youngjae ranted, he hopped to his feet and began to pace the length of the living room floor, “Like, just tell me if I’ve done something wrong.” He was so heated.

 

Jaebum glowered up at his pacing boyfriend, annoyance etched into his fine features, “Youngjae, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just forgot plain and simple, so can we please just drop it?” It was phrased as a question, but JB’s definitive tone made it sound like a warning…one that Youngjae was going to blatantly ignore. He deserved answers, damn it. 

 

“No I’m not dropping anything because I don’t believe you. I think you did it on purpose and I want you to tell me why, JB. Why have you been treating me this way? Tell me what’s been going on with you,” he demanded, his pacing halted. “There’s nothing to tell Youngjae, I’ve been doing what I’ve always done: taking care of my sister,” Jaebum answered calmly.

 

“But Mina didn’t need you to pick her up tonight,” Youngjae made sure to stress the word ‘need’, “She didn’t need you to take her to school last Friday when Suki’s mother offered to walk her. And she didn’t need you escort her to the movies for Hanjoon’s overly chaperoned birthday party two weeks ago either. Are you sensing a pattern here? Each time you stood me up was because you said your sister needed you instead, but that’s not true.” 

 

Youngjae knew he was being rude but, for right now, he really didn’t care.

 

In a flash, Jaebum had his hands fisted in the front of his boyfriend’s favorite blue sweater, “You have no fucking right to tell me when my sister doesn’t need me,” he shouted as he roughly shoved the younger up against the closest wall, the force causing Youngjae’s head to bump against it. Youngjae grunted in pain as shock, fear, and then anger flashed across his face. 

 

What the hell was going on here? 

 

How had their argument escalated so quickly? 

 

What did he say to trigger such a fierce reaction?

 

All the commotion caused Mina to come running out of her room, “Oppa, what are you doing?” she cried out fearfully. Both adults ignored her as Youngjae attempted to pry the elder’s hands off of him, “Get your hands off of me,” he yelled managing to push his agitated boyfriend off. Jaebum angrily gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders and shoved him back against the wall, the thin drywall cracking ever-so-slightly. 

 

“You listen here, Choi Youngjae, my sister will always need me. Whether you think so or not doesn’t matter in the least. You don’t get a fucking say in when I’m there for her, OK? There is no designated time for when I’m needed or not, that’s not how things work. I will always be needed by Mina. Understand?” he said darkly. 

 

Youngjae had never seen his boyfriend so livid before…so much rage in his eyes…so violent. But he was pissed off too, and he wasn’t just going to say ‘Yes hyung, I’m sorry. Please forgive me,’ like some spineless jellyfish. He was a man, too. “And what about my needs JB? What about me, your boyfriend? I need you too,” he yelled back bucking against his boyfriend’s hold. 

 

Jaebum laughed in disbelief, “You don’t get it do you?” he asked finally releasing the younger. He took a step back just as Youngjae shakily questioned, “Get what?”

 

“Your needs don’t matter! You’re dispensable, Youngjae,” JB harshly hollered at the younger. Off on the sidelines, Mina flinched at her brother’s booming voice. Youngjae was taken aback by, both, Jaebum’s tone and statement. Jaebum took his boyfriend’s silence as a greenlight to continue, “The only person whose needs matter is Mina, and I’ll tell you what she needs: me. It’s been that way since our parents died and it won’t change just because you’ve been hanging around.” 

 

Youngjae felt his chest burn, like he’d just been stabbed repeatedly, and his open wounds were heavily doused in iodized salt and kerosene, and then lit on fire. “So that’s what this whole thing was?” he softly asked, almost like he was afraid of the answer, “These past 9 months, which I thought have been fucking beautiful, have just been an expendable relationship to you? It was never meant to be permanent?” 

 

This couldn’t be true? All of the love spoken, trust built, the mind-shattering sex? All the late night talks, random dates, and impromptu sleepovers? All of that couldn’t just be thrown away, could it? 

 

Jaebum curtly nodded, “That’s right, we don’t need you,” he callously stated before he turned away from the younger. Guess it could. “Then why the fuck am I still here?” Youngjae painfully whispered. He swallowed hard, suddenly finding the simple task of steady breathing very hard. Must’ve been the metaphoric knife in his back, the imaginary knee in his chest, and the make-believe foot in his gut. He felt like he was experiencing a heart/panic/asthma attack. 

 

With shaky hands, Youngjae reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He quickly unhooked his key to the elder’s apartment and set it on the table, the heart keychain it came with loudly clinking against the glass. He looked past JB at Mina, gave her a broken smile, and waved. Because his back was turned, Jaebum didn’t see the tears falling freely down Youngjae’s cheeks as he left…but Mina did. 

 

She saw everything; she always did.


	16. Jinyoung Should Write A Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JINYOUNG LAYS ALL JB'S SHIT BARE

Jinyoung glared at his best friend as he blocked his only escape. Jaebum sighed tiredly, “Look Jinyoungie, I didn’t come here for a lecture, just some aspirin,” he said, his tone just begging the younger to let him pass. He’d successfully paid for his medicine without running into his, no doubt angry, best friend; he should’ve known he’d be intercepted at some point. Jinyoung crossed his arms and shrugged, “I’m not going to lecture you JB,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Then why are you keeping us hostage?” he asked looking down at his sleepy, pajama-clad, little sister. 

 

Mina yawned widely and rubbed her eyes, “Yes oppa, why? I want to go back to sleep,” she whined adorably. Jinyoung gave Mina an apologetic smile, “Mina, why don’t you head to the backroom? There’s a small couch back there you can lay on,” he offered to her. She nodded, unhooked her hand from her brother’s, and made her way towards the back. Jinyoung glared at his friend again, “Do you know where Youngjae is right now, Jaebum?” he asked him crossing his arms again, his back pressing into the glass door. 

 

JB shook his head choosing to keep quiet, their fight from last night still weighing heavy on his heart, mind, and partially his body…he was very sore for some reason. “He’s at his apartment, where he’s been all day…crying his weight in tears,” Jinyoung revealed, his dark brows furrowing to showcase his annoyance. Jaebum quickly lowered his gaze as his friend continued, “And do you know why?” the younger slowly asked, “Because the one person he trusted most with his heart shattered it into a million microscopic pieces.”

 

“And do you want to know what the most disgusting thing about that is?” he asked poking his best friend in the chest, “That person did it on fucking purpose.” 

 

Jaebum knitted his brows and pushed his friend’s prodding hand away, “You don’t understand,” he tried to defend. 

 

“Oh I understand JB, Youngjae gave me a full blow-by-blow of what happened. He said something to you that hit a sore spot and you retaliated by throwing him up against a wall and telling him that he was basically an extended booty call,” Jinyoung snapped angrily. Jaebum swallowed hard and glanced down at the floor again, that was exactly what happened, but he had good reasons for why he reacted so hysterically. 

 

“How could you treat Youngjae like that Jaebum? I thought you loved him,” Jinyoung said. Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut and answered, “I do love him.” “Then how could you tell him something so hurtful? So fucked up? Could anything he said really have been that bad?” Jinyoung questioned, confusion and frustration apparent on his normally soft features. 

 

Jaebum sighed solemnly and said, “It’s complicated.” But it really wasn’t, it was very simple to him. It was something he had to do. “Well your ‘complications’ just cost you the best thing to ever happen to you and your sister,” Jinyoung easily stated. Jaebum shrugged, “There will be other people,” he mumbled. 

 

“Don’t you even try to write Youngjae off like that. He’s not your standard, one-dimensional boytoy. He put in the work to be able to get to know your sister and establish a separate bond and relationship with her. How many of your exes actually did that? Actually cared enough to try? You know that you will never find anyone like Youngjae, no matter how hard you look. Youngjae is grade-A hubby material and you know it,” Jinyoung said indignantly. 

 

He’d never shut down anyone so quickly, but any argument JB had about this subject was completely invalid. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and shook his head, “Why do you always do this to yourself Jaebummie?” he asked as an afterthought. Jaebum stared at him in confusion, “Do what?” he queried. “End all your relationships prematurely,” his friend accused in an obvious tone. “What? No I don’t,” the elder firmly denied with a shake of his head. 

 

What did Jinyoung know? 

 

The younger nodded back, “Yes you do Jaebum,” he argued, “Every relationship you’ve had always ends abruptly and always around the same time, my guess is that is has something to do with your parents’ accident.”

 

OK, maybe Jinyoung knew a lot. 

 

JB lifted his hand to nervously play with his Adam’s apple. “You pick the most hurtful thing to say and then end everything; forcing yourself to be alone again. I noticed it a long time ago, but just haven’t said anything because pretty much all of the people you’ve dated have been complete trash…except Youngjae. He was the one I was rooting for to break the cycle. But you’ve managed to ruin that too,” Jinyoung said shaking his head again, but this time in disappointment.

 

“Look Jinyoung, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Jaebum growled out while pointing at the younger, “So you can just keep your disappointment to yourself.” He really didn’t need this shit right now. Jinyoung glared at his best friend again, “I know exactly what I’m talking about JB,” he snapped back, “and it really pisses me off that you let something like this ruin such a beautiful relationship.” 

 

JB huffed and looked away, “Why is it so difficult for you to let that bad shit go and be happy? You deserve it. You deserve him. You two need each other and your sister needs both of you.” Jaebum shook his head, “No, I don’t and we don’t,” he refused. Jinyoung sighed in exasperation, “Fine” he gave in, “the only person you need in your life is Mina, right?” “She needs me more than I need her, and more than Youngjae and I need each other,” Jaebum reasoned with a nod, looked like Jinyoung was finally letting things go. 

 

“You know what? You’re right, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung agreed with his best friend through a suspicious smile, “Youngjae doesn’t need someone who is so afraid to let go of his past that he’d rather just throw away his future. Youngjae needs someone with whom he can have a real relationship, one that doesn’t have a time-limit. He needs someone who can match his love on the same level, not someone who takes more love than he gives. He doesn’t need some emotionally-stunted, bravery-challenged, unnecessarily codependent, self-sabotaging person like you…so I guess I really don’t know what I’m talking about. Do I? He can do so much better.”

 

Jaebum inwardly flinched at how harsh his best friend sounded, he’d never spoken to him in such a tone before. Was he really that bad a person? To have even his best friend think such negative things about him. “I have to go,” he mumbled before he turned away. “Wait JB, I have one more question,” Jinyoung said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder despite the stern look marring his features. 

 

Jaebum halted reluctantly, Jinyoung had already succeeded in making him feel like the lowest piece of crap known to man…what else could he possibly have to say? “Since we’ve already established that your world solely revolves around only one person; what’s going to happen when she goes off to college? When she gets married and has kids? When she’s independent and won’t need you for everything anymore? When she can’t be your entire world anymore, because she’s someone else’s? Who will you have then?” Jinyoung softly queried, “She can’t be your scapegoat forever, my friend.”

 

“Excuse me do you work here?” a woman interrupted them with a confused look on her face. Jinyoung smiled brightly at her, “That’s why I wear this ugly blue apron,” he answered as he steered her away from his frozen friend, “How can I help you?”

 

That definitely struck a chord inside JB, one that resonated deeply. He slowly walked to the backroom, fully intending to retrieve his sister and leave. Instead, he ended up sitting down on the couch beside her. He lifted his snoozing sister’s legs up, placed them in his lap, and leaned back into the couch; thinking winning out to mobility in the end. '

 

He shook his head and shivered as a rush hit him. It was like every light switched on, all the pieces fell into place, everything clicked, and any other colorful idiom in existence to express his mind-blowing epiphany. He didn’t want to end up alone. He didn’t want to be the obstacle in his own path anymore. He didn’t want to sabotage anymore relationships. He didn’t want to let his past control his future anymore. He wanted to be able to love someone properly.

 

“What the fuck did I just do? I need to get Youngjae back,” he regretfully mumbled to himself. He wanted to be able to love Youngjae…and hold him…and sleep with him…and be present with him. He wanted Youngjae…he needed him.


	17. Hate is Such A Strong Word

“Hi Jinyoung-oppa,” a smiley Mina greeted as she burst into the store. Jinyoung smiled and leaned onto the counter, “Annyeong Mina,” he greeted back, but his smile fell a little when he saw Jaebum enter behind her. “Hey Jinyoungie,” the elder nervously greeted. His best friend was still slightly pissed off at him, he’d been walking on eggshells for about three weeks now. “Annyeong JB,” Jinyoung replied before asking, “What brings you two here?” 

 

“Strawberry milk and snacks,” Mina cheered before she raced off towards the back of the store where the refrigerators were located. “And what about you?” Jinyoung asked his friend expectantly, he recognized that ‘Ulterior Motives’ look when he saw it. Jaebum shrugged and spun the counter rack of magazines around, “Just came to see my best friend is all,” he slowly said looking at the suddenly interesting tabloid headline to his left. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “You’re a worse liar than your most recent ex,” he jabbed. 

 

“Speaking of Youngjae,” JB innocently interjected as he nonchalantly studied his dull fingernails, “Have you talked to him lately?” Jinyoung scrunched up his face in realization, “You are so transparent, Im Jaebum,” he pointed out with a disappointed shake of his head, his long dark side bang falling into his eye. Jaebum planted his palms on the counter and hopefully asked, “Have you?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and answered, “Yes, I actually just saw him not too long ago.”

 

“Did he happen to say where he’d be tonight,” the elder queried, trying to sound as monotonous as possible. ‘This is just a casual conversation,’ he reassured himself; Jinyoung didn’t need to know how desperate he was to locate his boyfr—Youngjae. The blond had changed his number after their breakup, and Jaebum was sure he had his work schedule changed too. He clearly wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. 

 

“Oh yea,” Jinyoung nodded with a positive eye-smile, “he’s on a date.” “What?” Jaebum did his absolute best not to yell, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He felt so betrayed. Jinyoung glared at his friend, “Why would I?” he asked incredulously, “You broke up with him, that means he’s available to see other people. You don’t want him anymore.” 

 

Jaebum stared down at his drumming fingers, “What if I told you I did?” he nonchalantly asked. 

 

Jinyoung reached over and lifted his friend’s head by his hair, “Then I’d tell you that he and his date are at that awesome barbecue spot down the street from the university. And then you’d respond with, ‘Jinyoungie you were right and you are the bestest friend a stupid guy like me could have,” he happily said pinching his best friend’s cheek. Jaebum smiled, “Jinyoungie, you were right and you’re the bestest friend a stupid guy like me could have,” he recited thankfully. 

 

Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, “What would you do without me man?” he rhetorically asked.

 

“Hey Mina,” he called out for the young girl. She came bounding to the front, her arms filled with a half-gallon of strawberry milk and various types of snacks, “Yes oppa?” “Mark is on his way to come visit me,” he informed her, “How would you like to hang out with us for a little while?” “Yay! My boyfriend is coming,” she cheered hopping up and down excitedly, “He can share my strawberry milk.” ‘Thank you,’ Jaebum gratefully mouthed to his best friend as he backed out of the store.

 

‘Alright Youngjae, here I come,’ he thought, his mind set in determination-mode.

<>

He walked into the barbecue restaurant just in time to see Youngjae’s date kiss his cheek softly. Jaebum bit back the urge to gag by pushing on his irritation to the forefront of his mind. He angrily stalked across the restaurant and right up to their table. “JB?” Youngjae asked, his eyes wide with surprise. The elder glared at Youngjae and yanked him up out of his seat by his arm, “We need to talk,” he demanded as he dragged the younger towards the restrooms in the back. 

 

Youngjae snatched his arm away from the elder, “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked crossly. Jaebum’s response was to grab the blond’s face in his hands and pull him into a kiss. ‘Just like our first kiss,’ he reminisced. He had the element of surprise on his side then, too. But, unlike their first kiss, JB found himself being roughly shoved away. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the younger yelled wiping his mouth. “I came to get you back,” Jaebum told him before he tried to kiss him again. “What makes you think I want you back?” Youngjae asked pushing him away again. “Youngjae I—,” Jaebum began but was cut off by the younger, “No, I really don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Jaebum snapped his mouth shut and watched his ex begin to pace, he’d never seen Youngjae so blunt before.

 

“I finally get to a place where you’re not the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up; a place where I can finally date again, and then you freaking pop up,” Youngjae ranted angrily. “Youngjae please calm down and listen to me,” JB softly requested reaching out to the younger. Youngjae backed away from him, “Don’t touch me,” he said wearily, his hand held out in defense, “and don’t tell me to calm down.” 

 

Jaebum immediately stopped in his tracks and dropped his hands by his side. Did he really hurt Youngjae so badly? To make him retreat? To make him yell and pace? To make him so untrusting? ‘Of course you fucked him up,’ Jaebum screamed at himself. “Won’t you please just hear what I have to say Youngjae?” he pleaded, making sure to stay rooted in his spot. 

 

Youngjae shook his head in the negative, “No. You don’t get to completely destroy my heart and then crash my date, drag me away, and demand me back! This isn’t a drama. You don’t understand how fucking mad I get when I think about you, and how infuriated I am seeing you right now. I am on a date with an amazing guy, JB. Do you know what that means?” he yelled, “It means that I’m trying to move on.” 

 

“So that’s it?” Jaebum asked in disbelief, “Even if I’m admitting I was wrong?”

 

“Jaebum, even if you said that, I wouldn’t believe you. I honestly don’t believe anything you’re saying to me right now because, for all I know, you could be saying you want me back because I fell for you so hard that you think I’d easily fall again. I’m easy for you to keep around so you won’t be alone. My feelings don’t matter, remember?” the younger raved as he began pacing again. He was so heated! 

 

“Do you honestly think I would want you back in my life to make myself feel less pathetic?” JB questioned incredulously. 

 

Youngjae shrugged, “I don’t know what to think about you anymore, because the man I thought you were was completely different from the man who broke my heart a month ago. I don’t know who you are or what your problem is and you won’t tell me; which makes it that much harder to believe that you want me back for good reasons. I’m not even sure if you ever loved me. And I’m not willing to risk my heart for a second time to find out,” he strongly told his ex, “So let’s set everything straight right now: I don’t want you to talk to me anymore. I want you to leave me alone, because I can’t handle your wishy-washy feelings right now.”

 

Jaebum inwardly flinched at how finite Youngjae’s tone was. Was this really it? Had he really pushed Youngjae past the threshold of second chances? Had he really mad Youngjae this unforgiving? The blond began to back away from his ex, “I have to get back to my date now,” he said turning towards the mouth of the bathroom entrance. 

 

“Can I ask one more question, Youngjae?” Jaebum requested. Youngjae stopped, signaling for Jaebum to continue. “Do you still love me?” the elder queried, he shoved a hand in his pocket and nervously smoothed down the hair on the back of his neck. “Honestly? I’m feeling more hate than anything right now,” Youngjae answered before finally leaving. 

 

Jaebum just felt his heart break, so hard that it physically winded him. Was this the same crushing feeling Youngjae had? Did all of his insides crumble like this? He anxiously ran his fingers through his dark hair, he’d never felt any pain more intense. His heart had never been broken before. He gripped the front of his shirt tightly and tried his best to control his erratic breathing. He felt like the tiny bathroom waiting area was spinning, tornado-style, around him. 

 

Was he having a fucking panic attack? 

 

He had to get out into some fresh air, but he couldn’t bring himself to exit the same way he entered. He couldn’t risk a passing, no doubt resentful, glance from Youngjae. He made a quick left and dashed through the kitchen, angry waiters and cooks swatting at him as he burst through the exit. The fresh air immediately calmed his breathing, but he still felt broken on the inside. 

 

How could he ever have made Youngjae feel like this? How could anyone make another person feel like this? 

 

Completely inhumane.

<>

He pulled on a metaphorical mask to hide his internal pain and walked inside the convenience store. Jinyoung smiled widely at his best friend from behind the counter, but it immediately faded. He could see straight through that weak ass mask. “What happened?” he asked his friend in concern, “Obviously nothing good.” Jaebum held his hand up to halt the younger from making the trip around the counter, “It’s over. He hates me. I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to get my sister and go home,” he summarized before making his way to the backroom to collect his sister.

 

“JB, I missed you,” Mina cheerily said hugging her brother’s waist tightly. Jaebum sighed and dropped down to his knees before his sister. He smiled at her and then pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her tiny shoulder. She offered the best comfort right now. Mina hugged him back as best she could, “Oppa, what’s wrong?” she asked in concern. 

 

Mark looked over at his boyfriend with a questioning expression, as if asking, ‘Did he take him back?’ Jinyoung sighed and shook his head, silently answering back, ‘No.’


	18. Tub Talk

“Jaebum-hyung,” Youngjae said in surprise, he wasn’t expecting to see the elder outside his apartment. Jaebum nodded, shoved his hands into his back pockets, and then dropped the younger’s gaze; it hurt to look at him. “Mina ran away and I was wondering if you’d seen or heard from her?” he asked his ex, worry for his sister quickly taking precedence over his un-comfortableness. “Come in,” Youngjae offered as he stepped aside, “I was actually about to call you.” 

 

Jaebum furrowed his brows in confusion and followed the younger. Call him? He didn’t even have the blond’s new number. Why was he being so welcoming tonight? Jaebum nodded a quick hello to Youngjae’s roommate, whom was cuddling on the couch with his girlfriend, before entering the younger’s room. He let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of his little sister sleeping soundly in the blond’s bed, covers pulled up to her chin. 

 

“Thank God,” he breathed out. “Let’s go in the bathroom and talk,” Youngjae said tugging the elder’s jacket sleeve. He led the way into the shared, tiny bathroom centered in the back of the apartment. “How long has she been here?” Jaebum asked leaning against the counter. Youngjae softly closed the door behind him and answered, “About an hour, hyung.” 

 

“How did she even get here?” the elder asked, bringing himself to briefly glance at the blond. God! Did his lips always looked so inviting? So kissable and pouty, shining like luscious pink beacons in the center of his captivating round face. Youngjae pushed back his bleached fringe, only to have it flop back in his face, and simply answered, “She took a bus.” Jaebum stared at the younger with a worrisome expression, “What? She took a public bus? By herself?”

 

Youngjae nodded and pressed his back against the door, he was trying to keep a safe distance away in the small tiled room. It was hard being in such close quarters with the man whom purposely broke his heart. “That kid is smart and almost fearless, she had no problem getting here on her own,” he explained to the elder. He bit his bottom lip and slowly added, “She told me what happened. About the fight you had…about me.” Jaebum sighed uneasily and ran fingers through his inky messy hair, “She misses you, Youngjae,” he easily revealed. “I miss her too. A lot,” the younger responded rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Jaebum looked over at his ex, “I miss you too, Youngjae,” he softly admitted to him, dark brown eyes boring into the younger’s chocolate ones. Youngjae shook his head and looked away, a pained expression on his face, “Please don’t start this again, JB. Just don’t,” he said closing his eyes. He couldn’t deal with this again. “No, I’m not going to start again, Youngjae,” Jaebum promised with a forced smile, “I know you’re done with me.” Youngjae nodded curtly, “Good, I’ll go wake Mina up so you can take her home,” he swiftly volunteered as he twisted the door knob. 

 

Jaebum reached out and grabbed his ex’s elbow, “Wait Youngjae, let her sleep a little longer,” he requested reaching over to close the door with his left hand. “Why?” the younger asked in confusion, his arm tingling under the elder’s soft grip. Even after 5 weeks, his touch was still electrifying. Their contact made his heart rate speed up just a smidge. Jaebum quickly released the blond and replied, “I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” 

 

Youngjae leaned into the corner connecting the wall and door, he looked so much like a mouse hiding in that corner. That must have made JB the advancing cat. “What?” Youngjae asked wearily crossing his arms over his chest, self-protect mode activated. Jaebum fingered his Adam’s apple lightly, “First, I want to apologize for crashing your date. I had no right to intrude like that, especially after how horribly I treated you prior…so I’m sorry,” he sincerely said glancing over at the younger. 

 

Youngjae nodded, he was already way over that incident and way over that guy. JB didn’t need to know that, though. “Apology accepted,” he said before asking, “And second?”

 

“Second, I want to tell you what was going on with me when I completely fucked up our relationship,” the elder revealed. “Really?” a shocked Youngjae asked, arms dropping to his side. Curiosity-mode activated. He walked the short distance to the tub and climbed inside. He was tired of standing and he really didn’t like sitting on toilets unless he had to. Jaebum bit back a smile as he watched the juvenescent blond settle his back against one of the tub’s longer walls and drew his knees up to his chest, he always found it cute when the younger used the tub as a couch-substitute. He always said the tub was more sanitary than the toilet. 

 

“Yea, it’s the least I can do after how I treated you. You deserve to know why I screwed everything up,” the elder conceded. Youngjae nodded back, “OK, tell me,” he said trying hard not to sound eager. “OK,” Jaebum took a deep shaky breath and released it, he was nervous about telling his story…especially since he’d never told anyone before. “First, I have to tell you what happened to my parents,” he said. Youngjae furrowed his brows in confusion, “Why? What do they have to do with this?” he asked, though he was EXTREMELY interested in what happened to them. 

 

“They have everything to do with this, Youngjae,” JB answered, “It’s my fault they’re dead.” 

 

“What?” Youngjae asked taken aback, he leaned in a little closer. 

 

Jaebum nodded, pressed a hand into his hip, and began to pace a little, “I was 18 and Mina was 5. My eomma and appa asked me to pick her up from one of her friend’s house. I told them I couldn’t because I was doing a project for school, but I wasn’t.” Jaebum shook his head and chuckled in disbelief at his own behavior on that day, “I was really messing around with my girlfriend at the time,” he mumbled as he rubbed his bottom lip slightly, “They were in the car, it was raining that day, and some jerk plowed into the side of the car. Who the fuck speeds in the rain?”

 

Youngjae silently watched the elder anxiously pace a few steps and then pause; he was taking in the story and observing how erratic it made Jaebum to recall such gruesome experience. It hurt Youngjae to see JB so unhinged, especially since he was usually so collected. “He just kept on going, didn’t even care enough to slow down. The impact made the car slide off the road and crash into a tree. Mina wasn’t hurt too badly, she had a few scrapes and bruises and a mild concussion. My eomma died on impact, her head smashed against the window. Appa…he had to suffer,” Jaebum mumbled the last part. 

 

He quit his choppy pacing and had moved to lean against the counter again. Youngjae stared up at him and softly asked, “How?” Jaebum crossed his arms and answered his ex, “He’d stopped breathing, but was revived when the paramedics came. Unfortunately, too much oxygen had been cut off from his brain which gave him unrepairable brain damage.” 

 

Jaebum began to stroke his Adam’s apple again, “The doctors gave me a choice: let him live off of a respirator and be in a vegetated state or pull the plug,” he told the younger, “What kind of fucking life would he have as a vegetable? None. Besides he wasn’t him anymore, just a shell…a living corpse. So I made a choice, and I sat there in that hospital room with him and watched him take his last few breaths.”

 

Youngjae covered his mouth in bewilderment, his heart weighing heavy as the elder continued his story. ‘God, I feel like crying,’ he thought as tears pricked the corners of his sympathetic brown eyes.

 

“Mina was traumatized; she had bad dreams every night for a whole year and she had to go to therapy. My family would still be whole if I hadn’t been so selfish,” Jaebum bitterly said with a regretful shake of his head, “Instead being a good son and a responsible big brother, I had my tongue shoved down someone’s throat. I was only thinking about me and how badly I wanted to have sex, how it was more important than my entire family. I should’ve had my priorities straight. It’s my fucking fault and it eats me up inside to know that.” 

 

Jaebum tried his absolute best to keep his eyes dry, but the tears came anyway. It hurt to recount his most devastating memory, 3 years and everything was still so fresh in his mind and heart. Youngjae stood and made his way over to the elder and pulled him into a tight hug. It was surreal to see JB cry, he didn’t believe it was possible. It broke his heart to see such a strong man break down. Boyfriend or not, Jaebum needed comforting and Youngjae was going to be there for him. 

 

“Youngjae they died because I only cared about myself,” Jaebum cried into the younger’s shoulder, “How could I do that? Take our family away? What kind of person am I?”

 

He hugged Youngjae tighter and cried a little harder, he was so grateful for the instant shoulder the younger provided. Youngjae stayed silent and led the elder over to his couch-substitute. They climbed into the tub and huddled together, “So you broke up with me because you felt like you were being selfish again?” Youngjae felt he was reaching a little bit with that question, but it made the most sense. Jaebum nodded, “It’s what I always do,” he answered as he leaned back against the tub wall, his temple resting against the mounted soap dish. 

 

Youngjae reached over and grabbed the spare roll of tissue off the floor, “Why do you do that?” he asked handing it over to the elder. “After my dad died, I promised to always be there for my sister; to make her my number one priority above all else. I convinced myself that if I’m feeling too happy then I’m being selfish, just like I was that day of the accident,” Jaebum explained as he dabbed his swelling eyes with the cheap 2-ply tissue.

 

He was doing his best to suppress the headache arising, crying always gave him headaches because he didn’t do it often. He tossed the used tissue somewhere near the waste basket and rested his forearms on his raised knees and ran his hands over his face. He looked over at the younger and waited for a reply. 

 

Youngjae was confused now, “Well why did you enter a relationship with me if you feel that way?” he inquired looking over at his ex. “Most of the year, I don’t think about my guilt…it kind of sits on the back burner of my mind. It’s like I fall into a false sense of security, thinking that I’d be able to maintain a healthy relationship if I ignored my guilt. But every year, around the time of the anniversary of my parents’ accident, all that guilt comes rushing back. Full force. I tell myself, ‘Hey what are you doing, Im Jaebum? You’re supposed to be taking care of Mina; you can’t help her if you’re too busy helping yourself. Stop being so selfish,’” he expounded as he laced his fingers together.

 

Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer stupidity of the elder’s reasoning, “That’s absurd, JB,” he said shaking his head, “You can have a relationship with someone and still have Mina be your top priority. You’re not being selfish for wanting someone for yourself, it’s human nature for us to not want to be alone.” JB chuckled as well and nodded, “Yes, I’m starting to realize that. After I flipped out on you and said what I said and after Jinyoung put everything into perspective, I realized the huge mistake I made for breaking things off with you,” he admitted. “Wait, what did Jinyoung-hyung say?” Youngjae queried.

 

“It doesn’t matter what he said, Youngjae,” Jaebum said with a firm shake of his head, “What matters is that I screwed up the most important and amazing relationship I’ve ever had. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and Mina, but I was too blinded by my own guilt to see that. God, I just want to kick myself every time I think about all the hurtful things I said to you, how I physically attacked you…all the pain and heartbreak I caused you.” 

 

Youngjae shook his head, “It’s not all your fault, I shouldn’t have provoked you by saying Mina didn’t need you, I know she counts on you the most,” he interjected. Jaebum reached over and grabbed Youngjae’s hand in his, “Don’t even fucking try to justify what I did. It was all my fault, because no matter what you would’ve said that night, I would’ve broken things off with you. It had nothing to do with you, you did nothing wrong,” he told him adamantly.

 

Youngjae grinned and nodded, “You’re right, it was all you and your guilt-complex,” he agreed. Jaebum chuckled again, “I have to say, I now know how a broken heart feels because of you. You handed me my ass that night you told me you hated me, I can honestly say I know how you felt that night we broke up. I was crushed,” he easily admitted, “Still am.” 

 

This may have been the strangest night of his life: he misplaced his sister, revealed his family trauma, CRIED, and was now laughing about his broken heart with the person whose heart he shattered first…only Youngjae wasn’t laughing anymore. He was staring at the elder in confusion, “I never said I hated you Jaebum,” he denied. Jaebum nodded, “I’m pretty sure you did, because it caused my insides to crumble,” he disagreed with a small dramatic undertone, “I almost had a panic attack that night.” 

 

Youngjae shook his head, “No. What I said was I feeling more hate than anything. I hated what you’d done that night and how you acted,” he elaborated. It was Jaebum turn to be shocked, “So you don’t hate me?” he questioned. Youngjae smiled and shook his head again, “I could NEVER hate you, or anyone for that matter,” he confirmed. Jaebum slowly looked over at his ex again, “Do you think you could love me again?” he asked trying not to sound hopeful, the last time they met Youngjae did say he was dating again. 

 

Youngjae let out a deep breath, ‘Truth time,’ he thought as he answered back, “I never stopped loving you.” Jaebum reached over and lightly cradled the back of the younger’s neck, “Then what’s stopping us from getting back together?” he softly asked smoothing down his dyed hair. He wanted so badly to kiss him right now, for this entire ugly mess to be put behind them. He just wanted Choi Youngjae to be his again and vice-versa.

 

Youngjae pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, “Fear is what’s stopping us,” he answered, “Fear of you relapsing into your guilt again and breaking me again. I can’t deal with that again. You’re the only person who holds my heart, but you’re also the only person who has the power to break me, JB. I don’t know if I can trust you with that power over me again.” Jaebum nodded, “I can understand that,” he mumbled, “But, the only thing I can say is that I’m going to try my hardest to never let my past ruin our future.” 

 

Youngjae shook his head, “That’s not enough,” he mumbled back. Jaebum pulled back a little to look at the younger, “Then tell me what will be enough. I want to be with you and I’ll do whatever I can to make that happen,” he said cupping Youngjae’s round cheeks in his hands. “You have to promise me that you’ll talk to me. Whenever you start to feel guilty again or when you start to hurt, talk to me about. I don’t think it’s your fault that your parents died, but I understand why you think it is and I understand why you feel the need to be Mina’s everything right now, so don’t freeze me out and then lash out at me. You will never treat me the way you did that night, ever again. Understood?” Youngjae clearly laid out his demands. 

 

Jaebum nodded, “Understood. I’m not going to screw this up again, Youngjae. I need you and you need me and Mina needs both of us,” he said softly rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the younger’s rosy cheeks. Youngjae closed his eyes again and nodded, “OK, JB,” he finally gave in, “But this is your last chance.” He reached up and grabbed ahold of the elder’s wrists. “Thank you,” Jaebum whispered before he pulled Youngjae into a sweet kiss, his hands sinking into the darkening roots of his platinum hair.

 

Youngjae smiled into their kiss, he finally felt complete again. Though he told Jaebum that he couldn’t risk his heart again, he probably would every time for the elder. He loved him and that wouldn’t change, no matter what happened between them. Jaebum slowly coaxed Youngjae onto his back, he hoped Mina didn’t wake up and he hoped that Youngjae’s roommate and his girlfriend didn’t have to pee anytime soon, because he was fully intending to fuck the younger senseless in this pristine white tub.


	19. Double Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth-rotting-ly cute

“Hey Mina?” Youngjae called poking his head into the little girl’s room, “May I come in?” Mina looked up from her mystical magical girl storybook and smiled at the elder, “Of course you can, Youngjae-oppa,” she consented with a nod. Youngjae fully entered her room, “Thanks,” he said crawling into the bed beside her, “I wanted to talk to you about something,” Mina watched as her brother’s boyfriend settled into a comfy sitting position beside her, “About what oppa?” she queried curiously. 

 

Youngjae pretzel-folded his legs and rested an elbow on his knee, “About our friendship,” he replied as he rested his chin in his hand, “I haven’t been a very good friend to you lately.” Mina leaned back against her stacked pillows and asked, “What do you mean?” “I kind of yanked myself out of your life when your brother and I broke up. I told you we were friends and then I just left you hanging,” the blond elaborated regretfully.

 

Mina shrugged, “But I understand why, JB-oppa was a total jackass to you,” she waved off. Youngjae grinned and tweaked her little pointy nose, “Mina, you know that’s a bad word…even if it is true, ” he semi-scolded, “and I still shouldn’t have avoided you like that.” “Look oppa, you don’t have to apologize. Grown-ups are never friends with kids, that’s just something they say to get on kids’ good-sides,” Mina told the elder wisely; clearly she’s had some experience in this field. 

 

Youngjae furrowed his brows and tweaked the younger’s nose again, “Hey, that’s not true,” he disagreed with a shake of his head, “I think you and I are great friends, I wouldn’t be apologizing if I didn’t value our friendship.” She nodded, seeming to compute what he was saying. “If that’s true, then why’d you leave me hanging in the first place?” she asked suddenly. 

 

Youngjae scooted closer to Mina and wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders, “I’m sorry Mina, it wasn’t my intention to do that,” he defended, “But your brother hurt me so bad that I had to distance myself from him and anything that reminded me of him.” “Including me,” the young girl concluded sadly hugging her knees to her chest. “But now that you’re back together we can be friends again?” she asked skeptically looking over at him, “What if you break up again? You’ll just blow me off again.” Youngjae shook his head, “That’s not true,” he denied with a shake of his head. 

 

“How can you be so sure that it won’t happen again? That you and my brother will stay together?” Mina asked, her long dark hair falling into her face slightly. Youngjae reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, her little stud earring glistening in the soft lamplight, “Mina, I can’t guarantee that JB and I will always be together,” he conceded, “But I can guarantee that you and I will always be friends.” 

 

She looked up at him hopefully, “How will you do that?” she asked him. “By showing you my top-secret promise handshake,” Youngjae revealed with a happy eye-smile. Mina’s eyes widened at the phrase, ‘top-secret.’ “Really?” she asked turning to face him fully, “Will you show me?” Youngjae nodded, “That was my plan all along,” he agreed pushing her fallen dark strands back again.

 

“Alright, Im Mina,” Youngjae said placing his hands on her shoulders, “I want you to extend both of your pinkies,” he instructed. Mina quickly did as she was told, her tiny pinky fingers stretched out and pointed in his direction. Youngjae quickly linked pinkies with her, “This is called a ‘Double Pinky Promise,’” he explained to her as he crisscrossed their arms, “and only the most serious promise-keepers use it.” 

 

Mina smiled and nodded, not daring to speak in case it could somehow break the special magic created with their handshake. “I promise, no matter what happens between me and your brother, you and I will always be friends,” Youngjae said firmly before unlinking their pinkies. Mina stared down at her small hands as if she was trying to watch the last bit of magic fade away, “Do you believe me now?” the elder asked her curiously. 

 

Mina smiled and nodded, “I believe you made that up to make me feel better,” she impishly quipped, though Youngjae knew she DEFINITELY believed. 

 

“Yah, don’t doubt the magic of the ‘Double Pinky Promise’ or it won’t work,” he warned through a smile. Mina quickly clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. “Good,” Youngjae nodded, “And I have one last thing to give you.” “A gift?” Mina asked excitedly rising onto her knees, “For me?” Youngjae nodded again, “A keepsake to remind you of our promise,” he informed her. Mina squealed and clapped her hands together, “What is it? Where is it?” she ecstatically questioned. 

 

Youngjae laughed and held his hands up in defense, “OK, I need you to calm down and have a seat, Mina,” he said shielding himself from the rocking girl. She quickly did as she was asked, though she couldn’t keep from squirming slightly. Youngjae’s grin widened as he dug his hand into his (JB’s) sweatpants, “Close your eyes,” he instructed as he slowly pulled something out of his pocket. Mina squeezed her eyes shut and eagerly waited for her present. She felt something cool and metallic graze her neck as she opened her dark brown eyes.

 

“What’s this oppa?” she asked holding up the silver heart pendant dangling from the long silver chain. “Something to remind you of our friendship. That’s all,” Youngjae told her before he pulled back the sleeve of his (JB’s) black sweatshirt, “I have something, too. See?” It was a simple silver od bracelet with a much smaller matching heart pendent, “This is my keepsake. As long as we both keep these and always believe in the ‘Double Pinky Promise’ then we’ll always stay friends, OK?” he said pulling his sleeve back down.

 

‘God! I feel like a knock-off fairy god mother,’ he thought, it would be so embarrassing if JB caught him. Mina quickly nodded as she twirled the pendant slightly, “Thanks oppa,” she said gratefully. Youngjae smiled at her, “You’re welcome Mina,” he told her, “Now give me a hug so you can go to bed.” Mina giggled and wrapped her little arms around the elder’s neck giving him a tight squeeze. She released him and crawled back underneath the covers, “Goodnight, Youngjae-oppa,” she said through a happy smile, fingers still clutching the pendant. “Goodnight, Mina,” the elder replied back as he reached over and switched off her lamp.

 

Jaebum snagged his elbow when he exited her room, “You are such a grease-machine,” the elder taunted through a grin. ‘Crap, caught. Ugh this is so embarrassing,’ Youngjae grimaced and did his best to hide his scarlet cheeks. “It’s wrong to eavesdrop on a private conversation,” he mumbled leaning back against the wall. Jaebum shrugged and pressed his shoulder to the wall beside his boyfriend, “No conversation is private in an apartment where I pay all the bills,” was his clever comeback. 

 

Youngjae sighed and nodded, “OK hyung, you’re right,” he couldn’t argue with that. He pushed off the wall and made his way into his boyfriend’s room. “That was a really sweet thing you did for my sister, Youngjae-ah,” the elder commented as he followed behind his boyfriend, “I’ve never seen a ‘Double Pinky Promise’ before.” Youngjae shrugged as he plopped down onto JB’s mat, “It’s just something my older sisters always used to do when they made me promises,” he tried to sound nonchalant to mask his embarrassment, “Always used to work for me.” 

 

Jaebum sat down beside his boyfriend, “And did they always buy you custom jewelry too?” he asked reaching over to yank back Youngjae’s sleeve to reveal his bracelet again. Youngjae snatched his arm away, “Just something special for her. I felt really bad about ignoring Mina, I really do consider her a friend,” he justified. Jaebum pushed Youngjae onto his back and crawled on top of him. 

 

“I know, Youngjae. I saw her eyes light up when you made that promise to her and I can tell she’s never going to take that necklace off,” he said smoothing back his boyfriend’s golden bangs, “I love the relationship you have with my sister.” Youngjae smiled at that, but it quickly faded at the elder’s next statement, “As long as it doesn’t tread into freaky-pedophile territory.” 

 

Youngjae palmed his boyfriend’s face and pushed him away, “You really know how to ruin a moment JB,” he complained turning onto his side. Jaebum laughed as he rolled his boyfriend back onto his back, “Aww don’t be so sensitive, Youngjae-ah,” he taunted running his finger down the younger's nose. “I’m not being sensitive, you’re being a jackass,” the younger retorted through a smile before trying to bite his finger. Jaebum laughed again and gripped his boyfriend’s chin in his hand, “I see you’re picking up on Mina’s awful vocabulary,” he mumbled before kissing Youngjae softly.


	20. Strawberry With Chocolate Sprinkles

Jaebum angrily swung his apartment door open, ‘What type of jerk has the nerve to visit at midnight?’ he hatefully thought. His chocolate eyes widened in bewilderment as colorful confetti bits was thrown into his shiny dark hair and he heard a familiar voice happily sang out, “Saeng-il chukha hamnida!” Youngjae quickly returned his hand behind his back and excitedly waited for his boyfriend to respond. Jaebum’s thick eyebrows dropped into a glare, “Youngjae, what the hell are you doing?” he asked in mild annoyance. 

 

Who just shows up in the middle of the night throwing confetti at unsuspecting people? 

 

Youngjae smiled brightly at his boyfriend, “Being the first to wish you a happy birthday,” he joyously replied, clearly he was very proud of himself for this late night ambush. Jaebum couldn’t help but smile back, his boyfriend’s bright mood was contagious. “Come inside, Youngjae-ah, before you get sick,” the elder lightly scolded as he nodded back towards the inside of his, no doubt warm, apartment. Youngjae followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, “Um, hyung? Where’s your sister?” he asked, a quick glance in Mina’s empty room had him very curious. 

 

Jaebum leaned back against the black kitchen counter, “My little monster is spending the night at Jinju’s,” he answered tiredly, “I promised her I’d pick her up bright and early so we can spend all day tomorrow together.” Youngjae pouted for a quick second, “Am I invited? Or is it going to be an ‘Im Family Day’?” he queried. Jaebum grinned and nodded, “Of course you’re invited,” he patronized, “Who do you think is going to be paying for everything?” Youngjae scoffed at that, “What makes you think I’ll be paying for anything?” he snapped back.

 

JB laughed, “Mina doesn’t have any money, and you don’t expect the birthday boy to pay do you?” he countered as he reached up and combed down the younger’s messy golden fringe, secretly enjoying the way his soft hair felt between his fingers. Youngjae scrunched up his face, taking care to keep his hands tucked behind his back, and mumbled, “I guess I can go broke for you two.” He gave in so easily sometimes…almost every time when it came to JB. Jaebum fisted his hand in the blond’s coat and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I promise we’ll budget your money properly,” the elder said before chastely kissing the younger again. 

 

Youngjae grinned into the kiss, “You’re so kind to monitor my money, thanks,” came his sarcastic reply when they broke apart again. “So…” Jaebum mumbled as he grabbed a glass from the dish rack, “Are you going to tell me what you’re hiding behind your back? Or are you just going to stand there like an armless man all night?” He filled his glass with water from the purified tap, and then turned to face his boyfriend once more. Youngjae smiled and shrugged, “It’s a surprise, hyung,” he answered taking a step closer, “I need you to close your eyes first.” Jaebum chuckled and shook his head, but did as requested.

 

His brows knitted again when he heard a lighter flick and the smell of burning wax hit him. “OK hyung, open your eyes,” Youngjae instructed, JB could tell he was grinning from ear-to-ear. He couldn’t stop his own smile from spreading across his face when his eyes landed on the small tray holding a delectable looking chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and chocolate sprinkles carelessly resting on top of the whipped swirl; a lone burning rainbow candle was impaled right in the middle. 

 

“Happy birthday, Im Jaebum,” Youngjae cheered through an eye-smile, “Make a wish and blow out your candle.” ‘He’s so cute,’ the birthday boy thought lovingly. He braced his hands on the younger’s shoulders, leaned forward, and blew out his candle. “Wow that was fast, did you even make a wish?” Youngjae asked skeptically. “Of course I did,” Jaebum replied as he pulled his boyfriend as close as the dessert between them would allow, “Do you want me to tell you what it is?” Youngjae shook his head and reached up to pluck some stray confetti from the elder’s hair, “It won’t come true if you do,” he denied. 

 

JB laughed and nodded, “Oh yes it will, whether I tell you or not,” he countered confidently. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and took the cupcake into his other, “My wish is to enjoy this cupcake with you,” he revealed. Youngjae raised a suspicious eyebrow, that lascivious twinkle in his boyfriend’s eye took every ounce of birthday innocence out of that wish. He was going to give Jaebum the benefit of the doubt tonight, though. “OK,” he said swiping his finger across the top of the cupcake, marring that perfect pink swirl, “Have a taste.” Jaebum licked his lips before wrapping them around Youngjae’s frosting-covered finger, running his tongue along every grove he felt. “Mmm,” he moaned pulling back, “Strawberry.”

 

Jaebum grinned, “The icing tastes so good, I’ll bet it tastes good on anything,” he complimented as he innocently smeared the top of the cupcake against his boyfriend’s pouty lips. Before Youngjae could protest, JB was already running his tongue over his lips. “Mmm, so sweet,” he huskily whispered before kissing the younger again, this time stronger. He switched their positions as he broke free of the kiss, pushing Youngjae against the counter lightly. He grabbed the small platter out of his boyfriend’s hands and set it on the counter, followed by his cupcake. “I knew that wish sounded too innocent,” the blond said shaking his head in faux disappointment. 

 

Jaebum's grin widened and he softly kissed his boyfriend's sugary lips again while he slid the younger’s coat off his shoulders and down his arms, it managed to get hooked on an ajar drawer’s corner on the way down. “Yah, I promise, that cupcake will get eaten…one way or another,” he suggestively said as he tugged the neck of Youngjae’s hoodie, exposing his Adam’s apple. “You have the sexiest neck, Youngjae,” Jaebum commented as he retrieved his cupcake, “Especially your Adam’s apple.” 

 

He dabbed a little cupcake icing against the protruding center of the blond’s neck and then clamped his mouth on. He diligently sucked on Youngjae’s Adam’s apple long after the icing flavor was gone, his tongue pressing right into his trachea. Youngjae groaned and slumped back against the counter, his head lolling to the side. He was going to regret this later, a gigantic purple bruise was probably already forming around the most visible spot of his neck, but damn it just felt so good. 

 

‘Guess, I’ll be wearing a scarf tomorrow,’ he thought as his fingers found his boyfriend’s dark, confetti housing, hair, pulling him in closer. Jaebum unlatched his mouth only to latch onto a patch of fresh neck flesh a few centimeters right. Youngjae hissed in pleasure as his own personal human leach suckled another dark bruise into his pale flesh. 

 

Jaebum shoved his knee between Youngjae’s legs and fought the urge to protest in pain when it unpleasantly bumped up against a low cabinet’s brass handle. He pulled back and grabbed ahold of the hems of Youngjae’s hoodie and t-shirt and pulled them over his head, exposing his flawless chest. Youngjae wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissed him again, using their heated connection as a diversion to flip their positions once more. “Why am I suddenly pressed against the counter?” Jaebum questioned through a grin. He ran a finger down the valley of the younger’s chest and waited for an answer.

 

Youngjae shrugged as shoved his hands under Jaebum’s shirt, his fingertips running up and down the tone abs he loved (and envied) so much. “I thought you wanted to share the cupcake. I think I should be able to have a taste too,” was his witty response. He pulled off his boyfriend’s t-shirt and tossed it onto the growing discard pile, “Sit on the counter,” he lightly ordered as he pushed the elder back slightly. JB chuckled and shrugged his acceptance, “I like this side of you. Bold Youngjae is sexy,” he complimented as he pulled himself up onto the counter. 

 

Youngjae tilted his head back and laughed, it was all he could do to keep from blushing. Even in the middle of food-themed foreplay, the smallest compliment from Jaebum made his cheeks warm. He reached over and scooped a glob of chocolate sprinkle infused strawberry icing on his finger, grinned, and then smeared it along the elder’s collarbone, along one of his nipples, and then down the center of his chest. Youngjae leaned in and tentatively grazed his teeth along Jaebum’s clavicle earning small groan of approval from the latter. He did it again, this time in the opposite direction and he poked his tongue out to glide over the strawberry sweetness.

 

Youngjae pulled back long enough to see traces of icing still remaining on his boyfriend’s spit-slick collarbone before he leaned back in and began to suck at the tight skin over the gloriously shaped bone. “Wah, Youngjae, daebak,” Jaebum breathed out in approval as his hand found the back of the younger’s neck, pulling him in closer…encouraging him. 

 

With his newfound confidence boost, Youngjae sucked a little harder. He wanted to leave dark bruises too. He kissed his way down to Jaebum’s dark frosting covered nipple and wrapped his lips around it. He sucked hard and ran his tongue over the elder’s hardening knub, “Fuck, Youngjae,” JB grunted holding onto Youngjae’s neck tighter, he’d never had his nipples teased before. A dark red bruised circled his swelling nipple by the time Youngjae had pulled away.

 

The blond silently moved to the icing trail in the center of his boyfriend’s chest while busying his hands with the drawstring of the elder’s sweat pants. Jaebum let his hand slip from the back of Youngjae’s neck as he rested against the cabinets behind him, he was anticipating what was coming next. Youngjae dragged his tongue down between his boyfriend’s flawless abs, the fine happy trail that resided there tickling his tongue slightly. 

 

Youngjae retracted his tongue and straightened his back, “Don’t tell me you’re stopping there,” Jaebum whined in disappointment. Youngjae laughed and locked lips with his boyfriend again, it may have been their sweetest tasting kiss yet. “Good. There’s one more thing I want you to lick icing off of,” Jaebum mumbled against the younger’s lips, his arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. 

 

“That was always the plan,” Youngjae agreed as he freed JB’s cock from its cotton confines. He picked up the cupcake and smeared the remaining frosting across the head of Jaebum’s erection. Jaebum’s hand easily found the back of the blond’s head as he was sucked up into the amazing warmth that was Youngjae's mouth. He let another groan escape as Youngjae roughly sucked the tip. Youngjae pulled back and ran the flat of his tongue over the slit of JB’s cock, there seemed to be some icing hiding there. He licked his lips before sinking his mouth around the elder’s hard on again, taking him all the way down. 

 

Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut, “Fuck,” he grunted out as his manhood made friends with Youngjae’s esophagus. His innocent boyfriend was an all-star pro when it came to oral sex. Deep-throating came so naturally to the blond and Jaebum was fairly certain he didn’t have a gag reflex. He never expected Youngjae to possess such an amazing talent but he was damn sure grateful for it. 

 

Youngjae pressed his tongue against the base of his boyfriend’s cock and sucked him in deeper, soft pubic hairs tickling his nose. This was the one area of sex he felt most confident in…where his expertise shined. Every grunt Jaebum made, every mention of his name, and every whispered swear made his heart swell with pride. It made him happy. This was his domain; Jaebum could rule every other aspect of their sex life, but this one was his. JB’s grip tightened on Youngjae’s hair, his hips bucking off the counter a little. He almost lost track of his sanity when the younger began to HUM! “Holy shit, Youngjae,” he groaned out as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s blond hair, “Fucking amazing.” 

 

Youngjae mentally grinned humming a little louder, his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic squirming tickled him more than it probably should have. Jaebum slowly opened his eyes and stared down at his boyfriend’s bobbing head, “Alright Youngjae, please stop before I come,” he said breathlessly. 

 

He lovingly raked his fingers through the younger’s hair, coaxing him to stop. ‘Good, because my jaw was starting to cramp,’ Youngjae gratefully thought as he slowly pulled his mouth away from his boyfriend’s saliva-coated erection. He rotated his jaw and then smiled up at the elder. JB smiled back and pulled him into another kiss, both pairs of lips swollen and chapped at this point. 

 

The birthday boy broke their kiss long enough to pull up his sweats and hop off the counter. He roughly pressed their lips together again and slipped his hand between them to palm the younger’s neglected erection. Youngjae moaned into the kiss and pressed himself harder against his boyfriend’s hand, he was loving the friction being created. JB ran his tongue over the younger’s puffy lips and shoved his hand down into his jeans, the intrusion popping his button and forcing his pants to unzip.

 

“I want to fuck you so badly Youngjae-ah, right here against the kitchen counter,” he huskily whispered against his lips. He whirled Youngjae around and roughly backed him up into the counter, his hand vigorously rubbing him through his briefs. Youngjae groaned and bucked into the elder’s hand again, “I want you to fuck me right here against the kitchen counter,” he conceded hotly before beginning to place wet open mouth kisses against the elder’s chest.

 

Jaebum wasn’t sure when their frosting licking party had turned into them ripping the rest of each other’s clothes off. They were beginning to feel desperate for completion. Completion that only they can give each other. He fumbled around in one of the drawers for the lube he kept there and roughly bent Youngjae over the counter. 

 

He spread some lube over his fingers and pressed them into the panting blond’s opening. Youngjae grunted and pushed back against the intruding fingers, “JB, hurry,” he whined out like a child. Jaebum leaned over and softly kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck, “I want this as much as you do, Youngjae-ah, but I have to make sure you’re prepared,” he replied against the spot he’d just kissed. 

 

He added in another finger, shoving them in as deep as his knuckles would allow. Once he felt Youngjae was ready and he had his condom secured, Jaebum was rubbing himself at Youngjae’s entrance. He gripped Youngjae’s hips and slowly pushed his way inside. The younger’s back dipped as his insides were filled, it felt spectacular to have JB inside him finally.

 

Their pace was fast, Jaebum slammed his hips forward harshly and Youngjae did his best to meet every thrust. JB leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend’s sweaty back leaving bright red marks all each time. “Hyung, you feel so good,” Youngjae moaned out, his hands clenching the edge of the counter tightly. Jaebum thrust his hips forward again and marveled at the sound their flesh made, like thunder. He hooked his arm under Youngjae’s right knee and lifted it up onto the counter, the new position caused him to slip into the younger’s tightness just a little further. 

 

He held Youngjae’s knee stationary as he clamped his teeth down on the tender flesh of the younger’s shoulder. He didn’t know why, but he felt Youngjae’s back looked a little too pristine…too perfect. Each red blemish he left transformed the younger’s back into a brilliant abstract painting, even his tightly gripped fingertips left angry red imprints in Youngjae’s hips. 

 

“I’m gonna come JB,” Youngjae moaned out. Jaebum lowered his boyfriend’s leg and slid his hands down to rest on his thighs, “Come for me then,” he breathed into his boyfriend’s ear, “Make me a happy birthday boy.” Jaebum was nearing his climax as well, that familiar tightening in his stomach evidence enough. Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut and came all over the kitchen cabinets and JB was right behind him.

 

They stood there bent over the kitchen counter, breathing heavily. JB loosely wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s torso and kissed his shoulder. Out of nowhere, Youngjae burst out laughing. Jaebum pinched his boyfriend, “Yah, what are you laughing at?” he asked curiously. “Without its icing, your cupcake just looks like a chocolate muffin,” Youngjae laughed out pointing at the naked used cupcake. Jaebum laughed too, though it was more at Youngjae. 

 

Not even 5 minutes ago he was being plowed over a counter, but no one would be able to tell by looking at his happy innocent smile. “Mina says that muffins are just ugly cupcakes,” he replied as he pulled out of his boyfriend. Youngjae laughed harder at that, like it was the best joke ever told. “I swear I feel like I’m dating a child sometimes,” Jaebum rolled his eyes. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him back towards his bedroom, their clothes and his forgotten cupcake forced to spend the night in the kitchen alone.


	21. No Keys

Jaebum swung his apartment door open to see a glaring Youngjae, his arms hugging two brown paper bags obviously filled with their takeout dinner. “Did you knock with your foot?” he asked stepping aside to let his boyfriend in. “Yes, but I wouldn’t have to knock at all if you would just return my key,” the younger griped as he placed the bags down on the counter. “Mina! Jinju! Youngjae-oppa brought dinner,” JB yelled loudly, purposely ignoring his boyfriend’s sour attitude. 

 

He reached into one of the bags and pulled out 2 bento boxes, they decided to have Japanese tonight (Youngjae’s treat). The two 8-year olds came bounding into the kitchen from Mina’s room. “Oppa,” She cheered happily as she wrapped her arms around Youngjae’s waist, “Thanks for dinner.” “Yea, thanks Youngjae-oppa,” Jinju chimed in as she too waist-hugged the blonde. Youngjae grinned and patted the tops of their heads, “You’re welcome ladies,” he replied, “But you two are treating next time.”

 

“Deal,” Mina easily agreed as she accepted her food from her brother. Jinju tugged on her friend’s arm, “Mina, don’t make that promise,” she mumbled worriedly, “We don’t have any money.” “Don’t worry, Jinju, Youngjae-oppa was just kidding,” JB promised as he handed her a bento box and disposable chopsticks as well.

 

Youngjae snorted as he dug around in the other brown paper bag, “That’s what you think,” he said. Jinju tossed her concerned innocent eyes back up at her best friend’s brother, “But oppa, I don’t have any money,” she whined, “I’m just a little girl.” Mina shook her head in disappointment, sometimes her friend could be so naïve. 

 

JB rolled his eyes and pinched his boyfriend’s neck, “Yah, stop messing with her before she starts crying,” he ordered. Youngjae hissed in pain and glowered at his boyfriend again, “Fine,” he mumbled before turning to the worried little girl, “I was just joking Jinju-ah. No need to worry,” he assured her. She sighed her relief, “Thank god.” “C’mon Jinju, let’s go eat in my room, Youngjae-oppa looks angry,” Mina warned before turning to head to her room. 

 

“Please do your best to keep your rice off the floor this time,” Jaebum called after the girls, it was a huge pain getting mushed up rice out of carpet. He turned to face his boyfriend to see that he was still glaring at him, “What?” he asked defensively. ‘Like you don’t already know,’ Youngjae mentally accused, “My key?” he questioned. Jaebum pulled his sushi platter out of the other bag, “What about it?” he asked popping the lid to the small rectangular container.

 

“Am I ever going to get it back?” Youngjae asked in annoyance, he watched the elder drizzle the contents of a soy sauce packet over his sushi rolls. “No,” Jaebum answered simply before popping a piece of the spider roll into his mouth. Youngjae was shocked, “No?” he echoed in disbelief. Jaebum nodded and nonchalantly answered, “That’s what I said.” He placed a chunk of pickled ginger on his next piece before knocking it back.

 

‘You’ve got to be freaking kidding me,’ Youngjae thought as he angrily stalked up to his boyfriend and shoved his hand into his pocket. “What the hell are you doing Youngjae?” Jaebum asked dropping his chopsticks onto the counter. He yanked the blonde’s hand out of his pocket to see his fingers curled around his keys. “If you won’t give me back my key then I’m taking yours away,” Youngjae threatened waving the elder’s keys as hostage. 

 

“Youngjae,” JB sighed out, “give me my keys back,” he ordered reaching for his keys. Youngjae moved his hand away and took a step back, “Not until you give me mine back,” he haggled as his back pressed into the cool refrigerator, ‘This damn kitchen is too small.’ “Maybe I don’t want to just give you a key,” Jaebum cryptically replied. He pressed his palms into the refrigerator on either side of the younger’s head, trapping him there. Youngjae gave him a confused look, “What does that mean?” he asked as his brows knitted.

 

JB shrugged, “Maybe I want to offer you more than just a key to my place,” he elaborated just a bit, urging his boyfriend to catch on. 

 

Youngjae swallowed hard, “More?” he repeated slowly. 

 

He was slowly forming an idea of what his boyfriend was hinting at, but he wanted to hear it. Jaebum nodded, “More,” he confirmed through a slowly appearing grin. It was Youngjae turn to shrug, “Like a drawer? Closet space? A shelf in the bathroom?” he queried, he wanted his boyfriend to just come out ask it. “How about, all of the above?” the elder asked resting his forehead against the younger’s, “Plus a room…well half a room.” 

 

Youngjae reached up and lightly squeezed his boyfriend’s cheeks, forcing eye-contact, “I know what you’re asking, JB, but I want you to ask it properly,” he requested. Jaebum sighed, “You’re not going to make this easy for me,” he mumbled in disappointment. Youngjae grinned and shook his head, “Nope, jerks like you don’t deserve the easy way,” he responded. 

 

Jaebum gave his boyfriend a stale face, “You keep talking to me like you’ve lost your mind and I’ll withdraw the unspoken offer all together,” he cautioned pinching his boyfriend’s neck again. Youngjae fisted his hand in his boyfriend’s button down, “Don’t play with me, Im Jaebum,” he warned darkly. JB laughed and unhooked his boyfriend’s hand, “OK,” he gave in, enough playing games, “Will you move in with us, Choi Youngjae?” he clearly asked.

 

“I guess I could do that for you and Mina,” Youngjae apathetically agreed. “Really?” JB asked trying his best to hide his enthusiasm. The blond nodded and wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck, “Yea, besides, my roommate has been hinting at a way to get me to move out so his girlfriend can move in,” he slickly revealed. “But you would’ve moved in regardless of that? Right?” Jaebum asked worriedly. He needed to make sure Youngjae actually wanted this and wasn’t just doing it because his roommate was inching him out the door.

 

“Duh,” Youngjae easily conceded before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

<>

“You’re too young to be moving in with this guy, Youngjae,” Jinyoung complained. He and his friend sat amongst the heaps of half-packed boxes in the younger’s small room. “Excuse me? ‘This guy?’ You mean your best friend?” Youngjae laughed out as he wrapped a picture frame in newspaper. Jinyoung could only nod, most of his attention focused on the roll of clear packing tape he was trying to find the serrated edge of. 

 

“That’s right,” he managed to say after becoming successful in his mission. “But aren’t you, like, the co-founder and president of the ‘2Jae Forever Fan Club’?” Youngjae queried as he closed up another box filled with his belongings. “I am,” Jinyoung agreed with a nod. “So what’s the problem?” Youngjae asked adjusting his snapback on his head. 

 

The elder shrugged, “Not really a problem Youngjae-ah, just reservations. Moving in together is a huge step, especially for Mr. ‘No Commitment.’ I love Jaebummie, you, and your relationship, but I’m worried because neither of you have ever been in a relationship this developed before,” he confided. “Neither have you,” Youngjae pointed out, “But you and Mark-hyung seem to be doing just fine living together.” 

 

Jinyoung tilted his head back and laughed, “Ah, such a clever boy, Choi Youngjae,” he said with a shake of his head, “You’re right. I guess I shouldn’t be so worried; you two love each other, just like me and Mark-hyung. And you both love Mina very much. I think my maternal instincts kicked in for a second. You guys are going to be just fine.” Youngjae taped up a smaller box and asked, “You’re not just saying that because I trumped your argument are you?” he asked curiously. 

 

Jinyoung grinned and shook his head in the negative, “I never say anything I don’t mean, Youngjae-ah,” he smoothly replied.

 

“Hey Youngjae, just wanted to see if you needed anymore boxes…or tape…or extra hands,” his roommate offered poking his head into his room. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and waved off his friend’s soon to be ex-roommate, “Yah, give him some time,” he snapped, “he said he’d be out of here by tonight. Don’t crowd my dongsaeng.” Youngjae laughed as his roommate held his hands up in defense and backed out of his room.

<>

“So you’re really here to stay, Youngjae-oppa?” Mina asked from her spot in the middle of her big brother’s bed. Youngjae nodded, “My shampoo, toothbrush, and towels are all in the bathroom, I’m officially here to stay,” he confirmed through a cheery eye-smile. Mina cheered and clapped her hands, “Daebak.” “Look kid, I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Jaebum said reaching over to snag his little sister’s arm. 

 

Mina pouted, “But we haven’t finished unpacking Youngjae-oppa’s stuff,” she whined. Jaebum gave a smug grin, “Don’t worry little sister, I’ll make sure Youngjae gets all the packing-related help he needs,” he told his sister, his boyfriend immediately picking up on his suggestive tone. He glared at his boyfriend and reached over and smacked his arm. 

 

Mina pulled her arm free, bounced off the bed, and threw her arms around Youngjae’s neck, “I’m so happy you’re living here now, oppa,” she squealed as she squeezed him tightly. Youngjae grinned and hugged her back, “Me too,” he conceded rocking her back and forth.He could already picture all the hijinks they were going to get into; she was his partner in crime, after all. 

 

When it seemed like Mina wasn’t going to release his boyfriend any time soon, an annoyed Jaebum hopped to his feet and picked his sister up by the waist. “Time for bed, Im Mina. Let him go,” he said trying to pry her off the blond. Mina held onto Youngjae tighter, “But I want to hang out with Youngjae-oppa some more,” she complained. “Yea, well so do I,” JB growled out as he tugged his sister harder, 'And you can't be here for the type of hanging out I want to do' he thought mischievously. 

 

“Ah, you guys are hurting me,” Youngjae cried out, he was trying his best to loosen up the young girl’s death grip around his neck. Mina immediately let go, “Oh, sorry,” she said in a panicked tone, she would never hurt one of her favorite oppas intentionally. Jaebum grinned and scooped his sister up into his arms, “Ah ha, you let go. Time for bed,” he said victoriously. 

 

Mina pouted again and crossed her arms in defeat, “Fine, you win, JB-oppa. I’ll go to bed,” she gave in before looking down at Youngjae, “But you have to make me breakfast tomorrow.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, sometimes his kid sister can be so annoying. Youngjae threw her a thumbs up and rubbed his burning neck with his other hand, “Deal,” he agreed. “Goodnight oppa,” she called as she was carried out of the room. 

 

Youngjae smiled and shook his head, ‘So this is my life now,’ he thought fondly. He looked around his new living space: his favorite pillow mixed in with Jaebum’s, his picture frames placed randomly about, and the gigantic teddy bear he liberated from Jinyoung had its own cozy corner. He liked how his childlike items complemented JB’s mature bedroom, it was his start to making himself feel more at home…like he belonged there. He felt a little weird being there, knowing that everything he needed was a few short steps away, even work was ridiculously closer now. 

 

“God, this is so surreal,” he mumbled laying back onto the floor. “What is?” Jaebum asked coming to tower above his boyfriend. He lowered himself to sit by the blond’s reclining figure, “Us living together,” he heard him answer. Jaebum twirled the drawstring of Youngjae’s hoodie around his fingers and asked, “Why is it surreal?” “After all the crap we’ve been through,” Youngjae laughed out looking up at his boyfriend, “No one should have as much drama in the first year of their relationship as we did. It’s amazing we even survived.” 

 

Jaebum laid down beside the younger, “We almost didn’t,” he said as he pillowed his head on Youngjae’s bicep. 

 

The blond snorted, “Don’t remind me,” he replied, smiling just a little when the elder secured an arm around his abdomen. “You think we’ll be OK?” Jaebum asked hopefully. He lifted his head up to allow Youngjae to roll over onto his side, he tightened his hold on the younger to pull his back to his chest. “I wouldn’t have moved in if I didn’t,” the blond replied, “Just remember your promise to me and I think we’ll be fine.” 

 

Jaebum buried his nose in Youngjae’s neck, “Which promise, Youngjae-ah?” he whispered in his ear before nipping at his lobe, “My promise to fuck you as often as possible?” “No,” Youngjae answered through a grin and pulled the roaming hand from between his legs. JB shook his boyfriend’s hand off and lightly gripped the younger’s manhood through his jeans again, “Then which promise, Youngjae?” he asked moving nip at his neck next, “I make you a lot of promises.” 

 

Youngjae ignored the fondling hand to reply, “Our promise to always talk to each other. If you start to feel guilty again or if I have a problem, we have to always talk about it first.” Jaebum released his boyfriend’s crotch in favor of turning the younger to face him, “You know I always keep my promises,” he mumbled before capturing Youngjae’s lips in a kiss. ‘You better keep your promise to me, Im Jaebum, because I don’t think I can be with anyone else,’ Youngjae thought before he turned in his boyfriend’s arms to deepen the kiss.

 

Jaebum broke their kiss, “You know I love you, right? Choi Youngjae,” he asked brushing his thumb over one of the lips he loved so much. Youngjae smiled and nodded, “I know.” 

 

The elder reached up to sink his hand in his boyfriend’s darkening scalp, “And you know I’m always going to take care of you, right?” he queried. Youngjae nodded again, “I know.” 

 

“And you know that you’re it for me, right?” Jaebum asked one last question as he rolled on top of the younger. Youngjae laughed, “I was just thinking the same thing,” he said wrapping his arms around the elder’s shoulders. For once, they were on the same page when it came to their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my AFF account: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301


End file.
